The Blessing
by hollyhwrites
Summary: Beca isn't your usual girl, the women in her bloodline carry a special blessing granted to them long ago by a Fae woman after an ancestor saved her from a vile man. This blessing ensures their bloodline will continue without the need of man if the situation calls for it. Beca is also unique among her bloodline. Read on to find out about the blessing and what makes Beca unique.
1. Chapter 1

Title: The Blessing CH1  
Pairing: Beca/Chloe/Aubrey  
Disclaimer: I own nothing of Pitch Perfect, I'm only taking the characters for a little spin around the block.  
Rating: M  
Summary: Beca is not your usual girl, the women in her bloodline carry a special blessing granted to them long ago by a Fae woman after an ancestor saved her from a vile man. This blessing ensures their bloodline will continue without the need of man if the situation calls for it. Beca is also unique among her bloodline. Read on to find out more about the blessing and what makes Beca unique.

…**..**

Chapter 1

Beca had learned about what her grandmother, Aunt, and Mother referred to as The Blessing when she was 9 years old. A year after her father left and shortly before her mother left to devote most of her time to help underprivileged people in far off places in programs like Doctors Without Borders.

Her mother and grandmother had sat her down one day after Beca complained about the birthmark on her hip itching.

"Did you know there is a story behind that birthmark and that at least one woman in each generation of our bloodline has one?" Her mother Gloria asked.

Little Beca only shook her head no.

Her Grams pulled her onto her lap. "Well long ago in the early spring of 1873 our many greats Grandmother Margo Kinney saved a young woman from an awful fate at the hands of a very vile and evil man. This man had held the young woman captive for months doing bad and nasty things to her.

Margo saved the woman who turned out to be Fae. The Fae woman said she was placing a blessing on the woman's female descendants. The Fae woman said that Margo's blood and spirit were strong and deserved to go on. The Blessing would insure that the women in her family would always be able to pass down their strong bloodline and it would also let them know when they met the love only meant for them. The Fae woman placed her hand on Margo's inner hip just where your birthmark is and left behind a heart shaped mark similar to yours. That birthmark has shown up on at least one female in every generation since then."

Gloria smiled at her tiny daughter as the girl looked at them with skeptical eyes and her little hand covered the place where her birthmark was under her pants. "It is true sweetheart, but some think part of the blessing is very odd and uncomfortable. Most who never find the need to use it keep it a secret."

"If the mark lets you meet your true love why did Dad leave us?" Beca's sad eyes tore at the older women's hearts.

"Well dear, you see, I didn't really believe. I fell for your dad and thought it was true love even though my mark didn't react to him in any way. I was wrong. He wasn't my true love." The mother explained. "Never again will I ignore my birthmark in regards to love."

Beca didn't think she would either. If she had kids she wouldn't want to put them through what she was going through or be heartbroken like her mom. "What is the odd part of The Blessing?"

Her Grams laughed. "Now this, my dear girl will be the part you won't believe and one that you will only believe once you're alone and prove it to yourself." She hugged Beca. "But don't worry, me, your mom, and even your Aunt Jackie went through this when we were 10. You know that a woman can only have a baby with the help of a man. Well this part of The Blessing gives the blessed women of our bloodline the ability to get another woman pregnant with child. You see dear if you touch the mark and wish for a penis a fully working one will appear. No one else can make it happen except for your true love. They would have to touch the birthmark and wish for it to appear or disappear. You get the penis to disappear the same way."

Beca laughed. "You almost had me, but I'm not believing you on that one." Her laughter faded as the women's faces remained serious. "No way! I can't grow a boy thing!"

"Yes you can sweetie. Only a few times have the women of our line used the ability to have children. A few used it when they lost their true love to war or their man was injured in a way that they couldn't give them children or something like that. I don't know how many used it just for fun as a normal part of their intimate lives." Beca's Grams explained as delicately as she could.

"I think that is enough for now. Let's head over to Aunt Jackie and Uncle Chuck's place. You can play with your cousins and forget about this for a while." Gloria hugged her daughter. "Beca honey you can talk to us about this anytime you want okay. Even Siobhan knows all about it although she isn't a part of our bloodline. She was your wet nurse from the moment you were born and she is a Wiccan Priestess from Ireland and believes a lot of the Fae lore. You can talk to her about all of this too."

Beca readily agreed. She didn't want to think about maybe growing a you-know-what anymore. The soon to be 10 year old enjoyed the cookout at her Aunt and Uncle's and playing with her three older cousins who were like big brothers to her.

…..

Life went on normally for the young girl, but the thoughts of The Blessing hovered in the back of her mind. A week after she had the talk with her mom and Grams she finally became curious enough to try to grow a thing while she was in the bath.

Her Aunt Jackie was over visiting with her sister and mom getting away from all the testosterone at her house. Siobhan was also there. All four women bolted up the stairs when the screaming started.

The four women burst in the bathroom to find Beca in a panic. "It won't go away! Make it go away! Why is it so big? Help me!"

The women saw what was bothering the girl and were all duly impressed. Their little girl was going to be very well endowed indeed when she reached maturity. They helped calm little Beca down and talked her through reversing the process. After Beca's bath the women made big ice cream sundaes and sat together around the table and talked while listening to music. The four older women welcoming the youngest into a special sisterhood.

…..

A few months later Gloria left for Africa leaving Beca with her Grams, Aunt Jackie, and Siobhan. Beca's mother was hardly ever seen after that. A quick stop by to see Beca every six months to a year or having Beca fly out to someplace where her mom would be for a week or so in-between causes. On one such visit Beca met Brent, the man who was her mom's true love. He was a doctor like her mom who shared similar views of helping others that her mom held.

It all felt to Beca like she had lost both of her parents once they divorced. Her father had married Sheila shortly after the divorce was final, their son had already been born a month prior. Beca was no more to him than a card on her birthday and Christmas with a check inside.

She felt she hadn't been important enough to her mom to keep her around for either. Gloria could always have helped those in need in the States, but ran away too far off places without her young daughter and didn't seem to really look back often.

Her Grams, Aunt Jackie, and Siobhan weren't very happy with Gloria and argued with her at first whenever the woman called which made her call less. Beca finally asked them not to bother, she was happy with Grams, Siobhan, Jackie and her family. She really didn't want or need parents who didn't care. Her cousins really did become her brothers when at 12 Jackie and Chuck finished an addition to their home. They had added a second floor to their large ranch style house giving their boys each their own room and also had rooms for Grams and Beca. They had also expanded a little on the ground floor for added living space to spread out in. Beca's mom and new husband stopped by on one visit only long enough to go through Gloria's house to put what she wanted to keep into storage and donating the rest to charity, before putting the house up for sale.

That was the last real visit to Pennsylvania that Beca's mom had made. At 14 Beca came out to her family telling them she was gay. They took it well and the boys loved to talk girls with her.

Her Grams and Aunt Jackie had pulled her aside for another talk about how she would need to be careful if she ever wanted to use her little friend when she was with a girl. She received the whole safe sex talk, two actually. One that most guys received and one for girl on girl sex. It was a very uncomfortable night for young Beca.

…..

One night shortly before her junior year of high school Beca was alone with her Aunt and Grams. "There is something that has always bugged me since you guys and mom showed me your birthmarks. Yours are all basically identical in the shape of a single heart. Why does mine look like two intertwined hearts?" The girl asked.

"We aren't sure sweetie, but I'm sure things will become clear someday." Grams reassured. She and Jackie had spoken of it before along with Siobhan and had a few theories, but that was all.

"Hmm, something else I wanted to ask." The young brunette blushed. "It's about the size of the thing. It's big enough when, you know, soft." The blush grew deeper. "But freakin huge when, you know." She just gestured not able to finish the sentence.

The women fought not to laugh. Beca was embarrassed enough already. "Maybe your being well endowed has something to do with you being a lesbian and maybe using it more or has something to do with your odd birthmark. We've looked through all the records that the women of our family have kept about The Blessing over the years and you are the only known lesbian and the only one with such a birthmark." Her Aunt informed her.

"Honey, maybe it's not really that big. It only seems so to you. Have you ever measured it when you were aroused?" Beca's very outspoken Grams asked. That was one thing about Gram's and Aunt Jackie as well as Siobhan they all spoke their mind and didn't shy away from much.

Beca blushed at the outrageous conversation, but nodded. "It's like as thick as my wrist and at least 10 inches long." She all but whispered.

"Wow! We barely reach seven. My hubby and son's would be so envious if they knew. They aren't exactly small, but not up there with you. They land between 8 to 9 inches." Jackie winked at her niece. "My hubby talks when we are alone and tells me some things my son's wouldn't want me to know." Her Aunt informed with a smirk.

"Well dear you will need to make sure you buy the larger condoms to keep handy. If you try to use smaller ones they will surely break and you could end up with unpleasant results." Her Grams nodded sagely before smiling. "You sure are tiny to be carrying around such a package. You may want to work out more to give you stamina to wield it." The older woman teased cracking them all up.

When they calmed Jackie spoke. "Seriously though Beca, we do think you should start taking Krav Maga classes and working out. That kind of martial art will teach you how to do whatever you have to do to defeat an opponent and get away. We want you to be able to take care of yourself better when you are away at college and someday when you go to LA. We know my son's and Uncle Chuck have taught you some ways to defend yourself and you hold your own just fine when you rough house with them, but please take the classes. It will really ease our minds."

Beca sighed. "You two are really good at the whole guilt thing, you know that?"

The women smiled knowing they had won. "I will begin the classes and workouts next week and if I like it I will keep it up." The young woman promised.

…..

Two years later…

The whole family showed up to see Beca off to college. Her two oldest cousins Jake and Terry were both married now and Jake had a little boy just past a year old. The youngest cousin Michael was in his first year of Law school and still lived at home to save money.

Beca's grades were excellent and she was accepted into several Ivy League schools. Barden being one of them. She received offers of scholarships that would cover some expenses, but still leave her plenty to pay out of her college fund. She chose Barden after her dad spoke to her when he was informed his daughter had been accepted there. He called to tell her she could attend Barden for free and only have to cover room and board because he and Sheila were both professors at the University. Beca's scholarship money would easily cover her remaining expenses if the classes themselves were taken care of.

Beca was not looking forward to seeing her dad, but she would like to see her Mitchell grandparents and her little brother. Also Sheila wasn't so bad, Sheila didn't agree with the way her dad treated her and had helped make sure their son and Beca knew each other. Beca had kept in touch and met up with her little brother through her Mitchell grandparents with Sheila's assistance. The two senior Mitchells were about as happy with their son as Grams was with Gloria.

Her Mitchell grandparents, Sheila, and her little brother were all excited Beca was going to be nearby for a while.

Beca cried as she said her final goodbyes at the airport before leaving for Barden. She would miss her family, but promised to call, text, email, and even Skype as often as she could.

**PP/PP/PP/PP/PP**

**So what do you think so far? Drop me a review in the box below and let me know. I would love to hear from you. Until Next Time…Holly**


	2. Chapter 2

Title: The Blessing  
Pairing: Beca/Chloe/Aubrey  
Rating: M

…**..**

Chapter 2

Her freshman year at Barden had been an interesting one. Beca had kept up her Krav Maga training and extra workouts while at school. Those were in addition to the ones she did with the Bellas. She could still hardly believe she had tried out, but a gorgeous redhead in her shower could be very convincing. Later when a bag was thrown over her head to drag her from her dorm her birthmark lit up like the fourth of July, first one half then the other. The frustrating part was she couldn't see who it was exactly that made her birthmark react and they whispered low enough that she couldn't make out their voices beyond the words "You made the Bellas".

Later at the hood night party half of her birthmark went haywire when the hot redhead Chloe pulled her close and informed her they would be fast friends. Beca had been sad later when she saw the redhead making out with the guy from the shower. It seemed just because she recognized her true love didn't mean they recognized her back. Beca was also confused because only half her mark lit up when all of it had when the bag had been thrown over her head and she had been dragged out of her room.

As the school year went on she would find her whole birthmark sometimes flaring fully to life or have one of its hearts flare to life when they did the 'hands-in' thing in the Bellas. It was confusing and she had so many hands touching hers besides Chloe's that she couldn't tell if it was only the redhead making it happen or someone else. Beca tried to let it go and concentrate on school because she knew that she knew things would come to light when the moment was right and she couldn't try to rush or force it. Siobhan had warned her about that over the phone when Beca had called her about what was happening. Her Aunt Siobhan told not to worry about it that all would be made clear when the time was right. The brunette did her best to follow that advice.

Beca liked the other girls who were in the Bellas even Aubrey, but she wouldn't admit that just yet. It was too much fun aggravating the blonde and it was exasperating to see her Captain throwing away all they could truly be. Beca enjoyed visiting her Granny and PopPop Mitchell. Her brother was usually at their house afterschool and Beca would drop by a few times a week and spend time with them and even Sheila when she came to pick up Kevin.

The DJ enjoyed her work at the radio station aside from the annoying boy who followed her around like a puppy and talked about movies constantly. She really didn't hate movies as much as she let on. Beca simply didn't want to watch them with Jesse. It didn't seem to slow him down any when she flat out told him she was into girls. He had only shrugged smiling. "That's because you haven't given me a chance yet."

Beca only shook her head and walked away. The year passed quickly, the only really down time was when the Bellas lost the semis and she fought with Aubrey. However, that all worked out in the end. After they won and Aubrey hugged her and half of her birthmark was brought to life then both sides when Chloe joined the hug. Beca finally understood why it had never again sparked full with Chloe and had been sparking oddly when they did 'hands-in'. Beca Mitchell had two true loves and they were best friends and as far as she knew straight. Life could really be cruel sometimes.

The short brunette had been pretty pissed when Jesse kissed her after the Bellas performance. It took all of her will power not to deck the creeper. That song she sang hadn't been for him it was more for Chloe and Aubrey, her secret crushes who would be graduating soon. Women who by the time of the kiss Beca also knew were her true loves. True loves that barely knew she existed and were both way out of her league.

…..

Once the school year ended Aubrey invited every one of the Bellas to a beach house her mother had outside Myrtle Beach in South Carolina for a two week celebration of their win and of the two older girl's graduation. They all accepted.

The first week had been great fun and Beca tried to get to know the redhead and blonde better and let them know her a little too. Although she wasn't sure how well that was going, she wasn't very good at opening up about herself.

Every morning the DJ would get up early and head down to the beach before the sun was up. She liked the quiet of an early morning and how things slowly came to life as the world around her awoke. Beca usually kept her body hidden under jeans and shirts that came to her elbows not letting anyone know she worked out so much. Keeping her strength hidden made sure others underestimated her and it became a habit. She had a two piece swimsuit on under her t-shirt and sweat pants that were cut off below the knees. The suit was kind of like a sports bra and boy shorts. Beca thought she might take a morning swim after calling her Grams. She sat her phone on a tall rock beside her and dialed her Grams leaving the phone on speaker while she gathered some flat rocks to skip into the surf wishing she had replaced her broken Bluetooth earpiece.

…..

Chloe and Aubrey had really grown to like Beca over their last year at Barden, but still didn't know her as well as they would like. They both noticed how the DJ would get up before dawn and head out to the beach. That morning they decided to follow and join her and maybe get to know her better. They both found her a fascinating young woman. The duo heard rocks splashing then Beca's voice. "Morning Grams. Are you out on the deck enjoying the waking of the world like I am?"

The two woman came to a halt and peaked around a rock to see Beca skipping stones and talking into her phone set nearby. On silent agreement they stepped back not wanting to disturb their friend, but curious enough to listen in.

…..

"You know me well girlie. I miss sitting out here with you. It will be so good to see you in July. How has your time in South Carolina gone so far? Made any headway with the loves of your life?" Grams sounded quite chipper.

"I look forward to seeing you too Grams and Aunt Siobhan, Aunt Jackie, Uncle Chuck, and the cousins. I look forward to seeing Terry's new baby in person. I bet he has grown a lot since the pictures I saw after his birth a few months ago and Jake's boy is getting so big and loosing that baby look now he's two. Did he like the gift I sent? I had Kevin help me pick it out. I thought having a ten year old with me would be more help, but my little brother didn't have much more clue what to get a two year old boy for his birthday than I did." Beca chuckled.

"He liked it just fine, but I think we should have all just gave him a bunch of big empty boxes to play with and hide in, they seemed to be his favorite part." The older woman laughed.

"I'll remember that for next year and get him a giant refrigerator box or something and he can build a fort in the living room." Beca laughed.

"He would probably love it. Now what about South Carolina and your true loves, missy?" Her Grams wasn't going to be put off.

"South Carolina is a lot of fun and hanging with the Bellas is a blast. I'm trying to get to know Chloe and Aubrey better, but I don't think I'm doing too well. I'm not really good at opening up, but I am trying Grams. I promise."

"I know dear. Have you told them about the time when you were 9 and your mom told you a story about how she and her best friend froze the bras of all the other girls at a sleep over they had. You thought it was funny and your mom and I woke up the next morning with all of our bras, even the old ones, frozen solid in the freezer. I still remember you lying on the floor laughing your head off. Or you could tell them about the time when you were fourteen after you and I had moved in with your Aunt and Uncle. It was shortly after you came out to all of us as being gay and your cousins were teasing you about Molly Ward having a crush on you. You gathered up all the jockey shorts in the house even your Uncle Chucks and stuffed them in a big paint bucket and filled it with water and put it in the deep freezer." The old woman started to chuckle.

"They all came down for a late breakfast the next morning to find the giant frozen block of underwear on towels in the middle of the breakfast table. Jake's favorite black boxers with kissy lips all over them spread out on top under ice. I liked your added touch with the sign sticking out of the top. 'Undies Under Ice by Beca M'. Your Aunt Jackie laughed so hard I thought she was going to wet her pants. You sure were quick. The boys rushed you and you were under that table and out the other side in a heartbeat. When Uncle Chuck tried to block the door you slid right under his legs and escaped out the back door. You had your escape pack all ready and sitting on the deck. You snatched it up and took off like a shot. The boys and Chuck chased after you, but came back nearly an hour later worried because you had disappeared on them. They had no idea you were so fast and wily. Jackie and I never told them where you were, just that you were safe and would be back later."

Beca laughed with her Grams. "They never did retaliate for that. I hid all my clothes for a month after that just in case."

Grams laughed. "Jackie told them not to, that they had earned it, and to stop teasing you so much. I remember the goofy smile you had on your face the next day after staying the night at Molly's. That was the night you got your first kiss with tongue and everything. I believe that was how you put it. Although Molly had moved on to having a crush on a boy down the street by the end of the week. You became good friends with her big sister Janet who was 16 and two years older than you. You hung out with her all the time though. Your cousin Michael had such a crush on that girl, but she would never go out with him."

The DJ chuckled. "Hmm Grams, it wasn't Molly I kissed that night. She was only twelve. I kissed her hot big sister Janet and I hung out with her all the time because we were going out. I was smart enough to know that if I told you that I wouldn't have been able to sleep over at her house anymore."

"Rebeca Anne Mitchell I am going to tan your tiny backside. You stayed the night with her at least once a week for nearly a year until she graduated high school early and went off to college. Were you having sex that whole time?" Grams exclaimed in disbelief.

Beca laughed. "Come on Grams that was four years ago now. I am 19 and no I didn't have sex with her. We made out a lot, but never went all the way. I meant it Grams. I am waiting for my true love before I do that. I had some harmless teenage fun that's all."

"You are still going to get an earful when you get home, young lady. Now I am questioning every sleepover you ever went to." The older woman chuckled. "Although I am not surprised, you were always slicker than your cousins. I can't wait to tell your Aunts and Uncle and see the looks on their faces. Your cousin Michael will be so jealous. All the boys around here had a crush on Janet."

"You probably don't want to know about my other so called sleep overs. I am just glad you will all have time to process before I get back. All in all, I was a cake walk compared to my cousins." The dark haired girl cajoled.

"That is true, although you did have to have your dad bail you out of jail a few months ago." The grandmother pointed out.

"Those charges were dropped and I was only helping a friend and things got way out of hand. Although now I think I should have let Jesse get creamed. I still can't believe he kissed me in front of everyone at the ICCA Finals. I wanted to punch him so bad. He actually thought I was singing to him. I have told him several times I'm gay. I'm rude to him and everything and he still hasn't taken the hint. I hope he gets over it during the summer."

"If that boy keeps it up I am sending your cousins down to talk with him."

"I will handle it Grams. I'm a badass remember. Master Buck and Juan both say so." Beca laughed. Master Buck was her Krav Maga instructor and Juan was his associate, he was an ex-gangbanger and Navy Seal who taught her street fighting and a few things he learned in the Seals as well. She was one of their top students.

"Are you still hiding how buff you are? You're not going to be hiding it from me. You will be swimming in the backyard pool and even if I have to buy you a bikini myself, you will be showing off that sexy little body of yours."

Beca rolled her eyes at her saucy Grams comment even though the older woman couldn't see her. "It has become more of a habit now. If someone like Jesse doesn't know I am strong then they will underestimate me and give me an advantage. I don't know why I'm still hiding from my friends and I don't even want to see the skimpy bikini you would buy me. Probably something way more revealing than I would want to wear."

"Well you have a great little body Beca you should show off what the good lord gave you. If you did Aubrey and Chloe may have shown some interest by now, although you do a decent job showing off your generous ladies in those low cut tops."

"Grams even if I could get them to notice me how do I explain The Blessing? 'Oh by the way my birthmark is a blessing from a Fae woman for the good deed my ancestral grandmother did for her. It goes haywire when I touch my true loves and since I have the first ever double birthmark I have two true loves and you're it. Oh and on a side note it also gives me the ability to have a fully functioning cock whenever I want one.' They would think I was mental and run for the hills." Beca tossed her last rock into the surf.

"I am sure it will all work out sweetheart, but if you do tell them about the cock part be sure to mention the size dear. It really is impressive." The older woman advised.

"Grams! Please say no more about that. That was the weirdest conversation I ever had with you except for the one when I was nearly 10 and you and mom told me about The Blessing for the first time." Beca turned when she heard rocks shift behind her to find the two women she had been speaking of. "Well fuck a duck!" She cursed.

"Beca?" Her Grams questioned.

"I just discovered a few eavesdroppers." She looked at the surprised looks on the women's faces. "How long have you two been listening?"

Chloe smiled sheepishly. "Since 'Good morning Grams'."

Beca groaned, she was so screwed.

"We followed you out. We noticed you left before sun up every morning and thought we would join you and maybe talk with you some without the others around. It wasn't our intention to eavesdrop. It just sort of happened." Aubrey explained.

"Who's there dear?" Grams asked in a worried tone.

"Aubrey and Chloe and if you didn't hear they heard our entire conversation."

"Oh! Ahh! Well, I guess they know you better now. Don't forget to mention the well-endowed part."

"Grams, stop trying to help. I better go and call you back later." The brunette reached for her phone.

"Okay dear, but if things work out I would love to meet them. They are invited to come with you in July to visit if they can make it. You hear that girls?" Grams raised her voice.

"Yes, ma'am." Both women answered smiling at a frowning Beca.

"That's good. I hope you three have a good talk. Love you, my girl."

"Love you too, Grams. Send my love to the family as well."

"I will sweetheart. Good luck." And the grandmother was gone.

**PP/PP/PP/PP/PP**

**A bit of a cliffhanger here. LOL I will warn you all that Beca will not be dominate in the bedroom in this story, but she will be a strong woman in every other respect. I started this over a year ago and came up with it after reading a post someone wrote about triple treble stories and making them probable. I will be posting several triple treble stories because that one post got my imagination running coming up with triple treble stories. Some Beca is submissive in intimate matters, some dominate, and some things are more even. Some have the whole g!p thing involved and some don't. Some have a bit of magic involved. The stories are really all over the place. I am only going to begin posting on stories that I have already written at least 10,000 words for it either in a notebook or typed so I will have a bit of a buffer for keeping them all up as much as possible. I write on them pretty often, but usually only a little at a time so chapters and updates will probably be much shorter than what I usually do.**

…**I just have to say the response to this story has been amazing and I hope I don't disappoint. Thanks to all of you for reading this story and those who are following and have favorited it. An extra special Thanks to all of you who took the time to review, totally made my day. I love hearing from you so please drop me a review below on this chapter and let me know what you think. Until Next Time…Holly**


	3. Chapter 3

Title: The Blessing  
Pairing: Aubrey/Beca/Chloe  
Rating: M

…**..**

Chapter 3

Beca put her phone to sleep and slid it in her pocket. She had no idea what to say. Chloe and Aubrey had heard about The Blessing, all of The Blessing, they probably thought her a freak.

"Your grandmother has one thing right. We did learn a lot about you this morning. Why don't you come sit with us and we can talk." Aubrey sat on an old log laying on the beach.

Chloe joined her waving Beca to sit in a spot left open between them. "Come on Becs, we won't bite. Yet." The redhead laughed as Beca blushed.

Sighing Beca joined them trying not to touch either one of them.

"We had no idea you liked us or that you were gay. You never said." Aubrey stated.

"I don't talk about myself much and it really didn't seem an issue so I didn't say anything. You were all okay with CR, so I figured you all would be okay with me if you found out." Beca explained nervously.

"We aren't straight either. I guess you would say we are bi, though we enjoy girls more than guys." Chloe informed bumping Beca's shoulder causing the younger girl to gasp as her birthmark zapped her.

Both women noticed. "So you really have a Blessed birthmark? Will you tell us the full story behind it?" Aubrey leaned into Beca smiling when the woman's breath hitched.

"Yes, I do." Beca explained about the blessing much as her mother and grandmother had told her when she was little. She even told about her being the only one ever to be a lesbian and to have her unique birthmark.

"So what does it feel like when you are in physical contact with your true loves?" Chloe asked after Beca told the story.

"Like an electric shock, but not really bad. It is sort of invigorating actually."

"Does it really react when we touch you?" Aubrey had been intrigued by Beca before, but those feelings only grew as they learned more about her.

"Yes, I have two overlapping hearts and different ones react when each of you touch me. They both react when you both are touching me." Beca admitted.

"Can we see the birthmark? If it isn't in too intimate of a place." Chloe wanted to see it. She had had a crush on Beca since the activities fair and was glad to hear Beca was into her too even if she was also into Aubrey. They were best friends and roomies. It would be hot seeing Beca and Bree together.

Beca stood doing her best to be open with the two women who held her heart. She prayed they didn't crush it. The brunette pulled the right side of her sweats down a little showing her upper inner hip. The two intertwined hearts were a light pink.

Chloe touched Beca's arm and the left heart became redder as Beca felt it tingling. She moved her hand away and it faded back to its original color. The redhead did it again a few more times before getting Aubrey to do it too, gaining the same results only on the right heart. Then they both touched Beca's arm together and it became even darker when both hearts flared together.

"That is so cool." Chloe said as Beca put her sweats back in place and sat once again.

"Yeah, I have never seen it darken before, but my mom, aunt, and Grams said theirs did."

"Can we touch it?" Aubrey asked.

Beca hesitated. "You can, but we need to wait I think. Having a true love touch the mark is really intimate and sort of solidifies the relationship. I don't think you're ready for that yet."

The two older girls nodded. "Can you really get a penis?" Chloe was rarely shy.

"Yes." Beca was more nervous now, she had never shared that with anyone outside of her aunts, mom and grams.

"Show us." Aubrey stated.

"What? I am not going to just show you." Beca couldn't just show them out in the open the first time.

Aubrey leaned over and placed her palm against Beca's crotch over her sweats feeling only femininity. Chloe followed suit.

The DJ could hardly breathe with their hands in her crotch and her birthmarks going crazy. Both women were staring reassuringly into her eyes.

"Make it grow. We'll feel it." Chloe ordered.

Beca found both women's dominate tones oddly arousing. She slid a hand under her waistband to touch the birthmark on her hip and wished her cock to life. The brunette watched the women's eyes grew big as her dick made itself known. She groaned biting her lip as they stroked her through her sweats causing it to swell with arousal.

"God you're huge." Chloe's smile was enormous and full of wonder. "This is so cool."

"How large are you able to get?" Aubrey gave it a squeeze causing Beca's eyes to close as she bit her lip in an unsuccessful attempt to hold back a moan. Aubrey and Chloe both smirked.

"Around ten inches and almost as thick as my wrist." Beca took a deep breath. "Could you please ease off? It's more difficult to make it go away when it's aroused." She gritted out.

"Your Grams was right you are well endowed." Chloe gave one more firm stroke before easing off smirking as Beca groaned again.

"I look forward to seeing it someday." Aubrey smirked as she firmly manipulated the cock under Beca's pants. "Now we want to feel as it goes away."

Another dominant order from one of the women. What was up with that? Beca had to concentrate extra hard to get her not so little friend to go away. Her cock was gone, but she was still aroused and it wasn't helping that the two women's hands were still shoved in her crotch.

"What happens to your vagina when your monster cock arrives?" Chloe could feel how aroused the small woman was and eased off. It wasn't time yet to take things to that level. She looked at Aubrey seeing the same thoughts mirrored there as the blonde also eased her hand away to rest it on Beca's knee as Chloe did the same on the girl's opposite knee.

Beca took a deep breath in an attempt to ease her aroused body. She had never been so turned on before. "It's still there though most of my clit area does form into the cock. However, the area on the underside at the base of my dick is very sensitive like my clit." The being open stuff was hard and embarrassing.

"So you have both at the same time? That is awesome. Are all the women in your family like that?" Chloe was on a roll with the questions.

"Uhm, no. They are either one or the other. This is just another thing that makes me unique among the women in my line." She shrugged.

"It seems to me you are completely meant for two true loves." Aubrey turned Beca's face towards her with a hand under the brunette's chin. "Chloe and I have been interested in you for a long time, but didn't know how to approach you or if you would even consider dating a girl. We would really like to get to know you better and see where this takes us. She and I are staying here another two weeks after the rest of the Bellas leave. We would like it if you stayed with us for that time as well." Aubrey ardently kissed Beca then, showing the smaller woman how serious she was.

Chloe was right, it was hot seeing Bree and Beca kiss. When Aubrey pulled back Chloe turned a dazed Beca around towards herself. "We would really like to meet your Grams, she seems like a hoot, and a real line to tap on finding out who you really are." Chloe leaned in taking Beca in another powerful kiss. Both older women had led the kisses not allowing Beca the upper hand for a second.

Once the kiss was over the two older women stood pulling Beca to her feet along with them. "Come on let's go for a swim before the other girls get up." Aubrey stated as she pulled her shirt over her head to reveal a red bikini on her yoga toned body. Her shorts soon followed.

Beca tried not to stare, but when Chloe joined the picture in a blue bikini, the sight of the two of them like that together made her feel light headed.

"Come on slow poke. Let's see this buff bod your Grams was talking about." Chloe teased, but enjoyed the effect they had on the younger woman.

Beca removed her cutoff sweats first, making sure her phone was still safe in the pocket, before pulling off the long t-shirt she had on. Now it was the older girls' turn to stare. Beca looked good in her black two piece.

"That is not the body you had in the shower at the beginning of the school year. You looked good and really fit, but this is totally powerhouse buff. I really like the navel ring." Chloe's voice was a little husky.

Aubrey loved how Beca's rock hard abs rippled under her gaze and all the muscle definition Beca had all over her body. She couldn't wait to have that body all to herself and Chloe. Beca Mitchell had no idea what she was in for, but she would learn in due time.

**PP/PP/PP/PP/PP**

**I know its short, but haven't had a lot of time and wanted to go ahead and get at least a little bit out for everyone to read. Thanks again to everyone who has read my stories and have favorited or are following them with extra thank you's to those of you who have taken the time to post a review. Until Next Time…Holly**


	4. Chapter 4

Title: The Blessing  
Pairing: Aubrey/Beca/Chloe  
Rating: M

…**..**

Chapter 4

The three women spent a half hour swimming and playing before getting out of the water. Beca declined sun bathing without lots more sunscreen because she didn't tan easily at all, but she did burn easily. Since they didn't have any additional sun block with them they put their shirts back on over their suits and made their way back up to the house. The trio chatted effortlessly and Chloe and Aubrey both touched Beca often as they walked together. The recent graduates were letting the younger woman know they were serious about getting to know her and their romantic interests in the brunette. They were determined to break down the DJ's walls.

The rest of the week went fast and though the other Bellas noticed that Beca seemed to be getting closer to Aubrey and Chloe they didn't think much more of it, believing is was nothing more than the trio finally talking and becoming good friends. The whole group grew to know one another better during those first two weeks and looked forward to getting together again once school started once again at the end of summer.

Beca called her Granny and PopPop Mitchell once she had returned from the beach that revealing morning to let them know she was staying a few weeks longer with Chloe and Aubrey at the beach house. They knew about her birthmark and everything except for the penis part of The Blessing and knew Beca was really into the girls. They were glad things seemed to be going well between the girls. Beca promised to come see them before she headed back to Pennsylvania. She also talked a bit with her little brother who was keeping busy with soccer, baseball, and the pool that was at his friend's house.

Once the others left Chloe and Aubrey stopped holding back on the affection they showed Beca. They sat together cuddled up on the couch and talked about their families. Chloe had a big loving family that supported her and wanted her to be happy. Aubrey said the Beales were really great and she loved visiting the Beale house. Chloe confirmed her parents thought of Aubrey as another kid of theirs and was considered family.

Aubrey told about her strict recently retired military dad and her free spirit mother who did her best to keep her dad off balance. They both loved her just in totally different ways. The blonde felt like she was always trying to please her father and failing miserably until her mother forced them to sit down and have a real heart to heart talk right before Aubrey's college graduation. She found out her dad was always proud of her and simply wanted Aubrey to be happy. Aubrey had felt more peace and joy in her life since that much needed heartfelt discussion.

Beca shared about her life, how happy things were until she was 5 when arguments became the norm in her home and she began spending a lot of time with her Grams, Aunt Jackie, and Aunt Siobhan. She shared how by the time she was 9 her dad was gone and married to another woman with a new baby boy and how he never really contacted her after that. Beca shared how her mom left when she was ten to help others in far off places and had never really truly come back. Beca told how her and her Grams moved in with her Aunt Jackie, Uncle Chuck, and their kids and she became their little girl. Her Aunt had loved having a girl around the house after her three boys.

Aubrey and Chloe felt upset by the disregard Beca's parents showed their daughter and they felt they understood the girl's walls a bit more. They were also glad Beca had loving family to take her in and give the love her parents hadn't.

Beca even shared the relationship she had with her Mitchell grandparents, Sheila, and her little brother, Kevin. Her dad didn't even know the two siblings were close or that her Mitchell grandparents and Sheila had been active in Beca's life even if her dad wasn't.

…..

On the third night since the trio had been left alone in the beach house it was rainy and stormy putting a chill in the air. The three lay together in front of the fireplace with Beca in the middle. They were all on their stomachs watching the flames with their heads on their crossed arms.

"Beca we really like you and we would like to ask you be our girlfriend." Aubrey started off. "However we feel we first need to be as honest with you as you have been with us."

Chloe continued. "Bree and I have been friends since we were little. We grew up together, went on double dates together when we got older, and even tried being a couple once. We also went out and explored certain interests we had together and found out something else we had in common though we each have our own specific interests in that area although many are the same. Anyway this commonality also made it impossible for us to be a couple, but we think it will work well for us sharing you."

Beca was a little nervous wondering what they could be talking about.

"Now this is not something we are really out about or would want to be outside of our own home and in private moments you understand, but Chloe and I are both extremely dominant when it comes to relationship and intimate matters. We both want to be in charge. We don't want to take over your life Beca or anything like that. Outside of our private times and while in public you would still be badass Beca Mitchell. However, behind closed doors our dominate natures come to the forefront as I am sure you have become aware of. I don't know if you've noticed, but when others aren't around you take to us leading without difficulty. That has given us hope that you are the one each of us has been searching for. We just weren't expecting to share. Although I have to admit I actually find the thought of sharing you with Chloe very arousing." Aubrey stroked a hand down Beca's back and ass in a proprietary manner.

"I agree with Aubrey, sharing you with her is really working for me. We both love spending time with you and simply being with you. We are not just referring to a sexual relationship when we ask you to be our girlfriend, but we thought you should know our intimate leanings. Aubrey and I want to date you, spend time with you, take care of you, love you, and of course make love to you. So now you know of our interests, we are asking you officially to be our girlfriend. Think about it for a while if you need to and if you have questions ask them. The ball is now in your court Beca." The redhead's hand also ran proprietarily down the younger woman's back and ass as Aubrey's had.

Beca had noted their dominant ways when they were alone together and often found herself outrageously turned on by it. However, could she really give herself over to them that fully when they were alone together? That took a lot of trust, but her birthmark recognized them as hers. How could she not try? "I've noted both of your dominate natures towards me when we are alone and have found my reactions to it interesting. I wouldn't want to be a submissive person to anyone else or in front of anyone else, but I guess I could try being so with only the two of you. I would need to go slow and for you to be patient with me. As you both know I am a virgin and not overly experienced sexually, although I am by no means completely innocent."

Chloe turned on her side facing Beca as Aubrey did the same. "So are you saying you will be our girlfriend?"

"Yes, I would love to be each of your girlfriend." Beca's breath wooshed out as Chloe pushed her over where her back was to Aubrey's front as Chloe took her mouth in a deep ravishing kiss while Aubrey held her close. Beca loved the feel of being surrounded by the two women. When they parted to breathe Beca soon found herself turned around with her back against Chloe as Aubrey took her mouth in a deep forceful kiss that really rocked Beca's world.

When Aubrey pulled back Beca was pushed to her back. "You little one have made us both very happy." Uttered the breathless blonde as both women hovered above her.

"Very happy!" Added a practically glowing Chloe whose hand was now under Beca's t-shirt caressing her firm stomach. "I really love the feel of your body too. I would love to see you working out naked for me sometime. Watch all these wonderful muscles flex and shift. Sounds very entertaining erotic to me."

Aubrey's hand joined Chloe's. "I have to agree with you Chloe that does sound like a wonderful idea."

Soon Beca's shirt was gone as she made out with both women. They had totally taken her senses over. Their shirts soon followed as did Beca's bra. The DJ had never realized how sensitive her own breasts were until Chloe and Bree got a hold of them. Each woman had a hand clasping one of Beca's holding them immobile above the brunette's head as their mouths made love to each of the smaller woman's well developed breasts. Their free hands were caressing Beca's flexing abs.

"Oh my god! I think I may come from that if you keep it up!" Beca practically shouted.

"Have your breasts always been so sensitive?" Aubrey really wanted to know.

"Not that I know of. Everything with you two is so much more intense than anything I have ever felt before." Beca panted.

"Have you came from breast play before?" Chloe lifted an eyebrow.

"No, I have never came from any touch except my own, and that was in private and it took more than only playing with my tits to get me there."

"It sounds like it would be fun to try and give you your first social orgasm by breast play alone." Aubrey smirked down at her new girlfriend. "Now where were we?" She took a luscious breast back into her mouth and did her best to drive Beca wild as did Chloe.

"Oh my god, oh my god!" Beca chanted before her back bowed and she screamed out Chloe and Aubrey's names and clung tighter to their hands as her world exploded like it never had before.

The two dominant lovers reveled in what they had accomplished. It was going to be so much fun introducing Beca to pleasure like she had never dreamed of before. She was extremely responsive to their every touch and sexily spoken words and commands.

"You are so beautiful when you fly apart for us." Chloe kissed Beca once the DJ caught her breath.

"I like how vocal you are and how amazingly responsive you are to everything we do to you. I look forward to hearing such beautiful music often. Now let's go clean-up and get ready for bed." Aubrey kissed Beca once more before standing. With Chloe's help they pulled a still weak kneed Beca to her feet where the blonde swept the tiny woman up into her arms bridal style and took off for the master bedroom she had been sharing with Chloe when the other girls were at the house. "I really like your size, makes it easy to put you right where I want you."

The look on the blonde's face scared and excited Beca at the same time. A lot of the things Chloe and Bree said and did caused that reaction in Beca.

Chloe smiled at her new girlfriend as she was easily carried by Aubrey. "I can see the appeal in that myself." She winked at the blushing brunette. "Now that you are officially ours you will be sleeping between us in the big King bed in the master suite. That way we get to hold you close every night. I am a big snuggler."

Bree snorted. "That's an understatement, but it will be nice having you between us little one and I plan to have you there as much as possible." Her arms tightened slightly in a hugging fashion as they made their way down the hall to their shared room.

They left Beca alone to shower telling her not to get used to it. Both women looked forward to sharing the shower with the brunette as well.

Beca washed well from head to toe and found her overnight bag on the bathroom counter when she exited the shower. After taking care of her hair, teeth, and skin Beca found her PJ's weren't in her bag any longer. The only thing in there were red silk boxers.

She put them on, but kept the towel wrapped around her top as she opened the door. "Guys were is my sleepshirt?" The question was asked before the door was fully opened.

"You won't need it. You get the boxers for now to help preserve your innocence." Came Aubrey's authoritative voice.

Beca's head shot up at hearing the words and tone of the statement and her eyes nearly bugged out of her head. She knew her mouth had fallen open. Aubrey and Chloe stood on either side of the large bed turning back the covers wearing nothing but what god had given them. They looked amazing and Beca felt truly blessed by the sight.

Chloe had lots of sway in her hips as she stalked up to Beca and gently closed her girl's mouth with a finger under her chin. "Skin to skin is always best sweetie." The ginger slowly removed the towel from around Beca. "Oh nice. I like that red on you."

"Come to bed Beca." The DJ reacted automatically to Aubrey's tone and began moving towards the bed as she saw the beautiful blonde climb in. It amazed her how easy it was to follow orders from her in private compared to how she had rebelled against them so much during Bellas rehearsals, though that was mostly because she knew Aubrey was holding everyone back. The brunette climbed in from the opposite side followed by Chloe, who clicked off the lamp leaving the room bathed only by the moonlight streaming in through the balcony French doors.

Feeling a little guilty that she was the only one who had an orgasm earlier Beca decided to explain a little more about her experience. "You know how I have never really been touched below the waist before, well maybe my ass cheeks some, but anyway I should explain that I do have some experience at touching another girl. I told anyone I dated that I was too young or wasn't ready to receive, but I was interested in giving. I only ever used my hands or fingers, or pressed a hip or thigh in the right places, but my partner enjoyed it. I was with a total of five girls in that way until hood night. So I am inexperienced in receiving, but not completely so in giving. I just thought you should know. I feel kind of selfish being the only one orgasming earlier."

Aubrey pulled Beca in for a kiss and the feel of their naked breasts pressing together about fried the brunette's brain. "Tonight was about you and don't worry you'll get your chance to touch us plenty and trust me we will expand your experience in giving as well receiving. Now go to sleep, baby." The blonde helped Beca get comfy snuggled up with her head on Aubrey's chest as Chloe snuggled into her back pressing her amazing body into the DJ's back. Beca wondered if she would be able to sleep surrounded by such hot women, but the soothing touches soon had the small woman dropping off into dream land felling safe and cared for.

**PP/PP/PP/PP/PP**

**I hope you liked. Thanks for all of you for reading this story and as well as any others of mine you may have perused. I would also like to express how grateful I am for all of you who have faved, followed, and especially to those of you who took the time to review. Until Next Time…Holly**


	5. Chapter 5

Title: The Blessing!  
Pairing: Aubrey/Beca/Chloe  
Rating: M

…**..**_**Warning**_** Sexy Times abound in this chapter! You may want to be alone when you read it. ;-P**

Chapter 5

Beca just knew she was dreaming. She felt two warm mouths making love to her breasts and hot centers rubbing wetly against each of her thighs. Best dream ever! The small woman moved her hands down as she adjusted her knees to press her thighs more firmly into the women she loved enjoying the moans that followed. Beca easily slipped a hand between those hot centers and her now wet thighs adding her talented fingers to the mix.

The DJ felt herself getting wetter and more turned on by the second, the talented mouths on her chest mixed with the occasional hip of one of her women against her own needy slit was driving her towards amazing bliss.

Unable to fight it any longer the brunette opened her eyes to find it was no dream at all, but amazing reality. Aubrey and Chloe were beautiful in the morning light, their hair and bodies took on an almost ethereal glow. The added visual pushed Beca even closer to the edge, driving her to work her loving fingers and hands even more against her ladies wet full heat. As the two women above her grew closer to climax their movements became more erratic and forceful. Their hips coming in more frequent contact with Beca's aching core.

Chloe was the first to cry out around Beca's breast as she soared over the edge flooding the brunette's hand and across her thigh followed within seconds by Aubrey releasing the suctioning hold on Beca's breast with a pop as she too cried out Beca's name.

The whole experience was too much for the DJ as her ladies came apart in her hands above her, she cried out for them as one of them ground firmly against her wet silk boxer covered heat. Making love with Aubrey and Chloe was unlike anything Beca could have ever imagined. It was beyond words.

The trio lay clinging together enjoying the connection and joy of the moment. Aubrey pulled the sheet over their cooling bodies. They needed no words at that moment. The blonde and redhead lay with their heads snuggled into the neck and shoulder of their little one as their bodies clung to either side of her. Their arms and legs touching one another as they met down Beca's middle. The brunette's arms around them caressing the older girls' backs and holding them close. It was one of the best mornings any of them had experienced thus far in their lives.

…..

The rest of the trio's time alone together at the beach was spent being close, taking early morning walks on the beach, swimming, relaxing, and cooking together just to name a few. The feelings Aubrey and Chloe had for Beca grew in leaps and bounds as they got to know the younger woman as Beca's feelings also grew for them. Bree and Chloe even helped their girl become more comfortable with their touch and with her own body. They really liked seeing the small woman run around the beach house in only silky boxers, they loved having her full perky tits on display. They in turn dressed scantily or totally nude as well.

One evening two days before they would be leaving to go visit their families the three women were relaxing together watching a movie. Chloe and Aubrey were sitting up on the sofa with their feet propped up on an ottoman in front of the couch and Beca was lying across them her head in Bree's lap, her legs from the knees down were across Chloe's lap.

They were all three naked relaxing on a quilt thrown over the leather couch with light throws available to keep them warm if needed. The movie was only twenty minutes in and the two older women could see their girl already fighting to stay awake. The two sitting up smirked at each other, it was time for a little fun.

"Beca I want to see how you please yourself with those very talented hands of yours." Chloe emphatically stated. "We want to watch and learn what you like for later. We aren't going to take your virginity yet or explore you with our mouths yet, but we will explore your slick folds and puffy clit with our talented fingers." Both women kept their faces serious as the brunette looked at them with a shocked, yet excited gaze. They loved how turned on Beca could get when they topped her dominantly. Which was like 99.5% of the time.

"Do it now Beca." Aubrey reinforced. "You're not interested in the movie anyway."

They watched as Beca's chest rose and fell as her breathing increased, her hands slowly sliding over her body massaging her breasts, squeezing her nipples. As the woman's small body flushed with arousal and her legs parted to reveal her swollen slick sex, one hand left her right breast to skate down taunt abs to delve into wet folds. The older pair watched as the younger woman's movements increased, her hips flexing as she drew herself closer to climax just for them.

Beca's eyes began to flutter shut as she drew closer to the end. "Open your eyes, Beca. I want you looking into my eyes when you come this first time tonight." Chloe ordered.

The brunette's hips jerked at the commanding voice coming from the redhead, their eyes solidly connecting. Beca's gaze trapped in Chloe's. Moments later her pants and moans grew into a keening cry of Chloe's name as the small woman came forcefully for her lovers' pleasure.

Both women caressed Beca as she lie there in the aftermath. They both had words of caring, praise, and joy for her making Beca feel loved and wanted. She had barely caught her breath when she was ordered to switch around and put her head in Chloe's lap and lay her legs in Aubrey's. The DJ quickly did as she was instructed.

"Touch your birthmark. It's time we saw the cock we felt through your pants nearly three weeks ago." Aubrey ordered. "We want to see and know all of you Beca. Don't be afraid to share this with us. We already know it's a part of you, baby."

Nervous and excited Beca's hand skated down to her birthmark. Chloe and Bree were both caressing Beca's legs and head reassuringly, as for the first time in her life, the small brunette brought her cock forth in front of someone. It was the first time since her initial experience in the bathtub at nearly 10 years of age that anyone other than herself had seen it.

Chloe and Aubrey watched fascinated as a large circumcised cock grew from their little woman. As far as cocks went it was beautiful and she had no ugly balls hanging below it. The upper part of her slit was gone as the penis was now in its place. The dick grew hard under their gaze and rose up to lie against Beca's taunt abs.

Aubrey pushed Beca's knees apart further and she and Chloe could see the glistening entrance of Beca's pussy still their below the cock. The future pleasurable possibilities were mind boggling.

"I think you are more than 10 inches sweetheart." Chloe couldn't help running a finger along the soft skin from base to tip loving the way Beca shuddered and her cock jumped at the touch. "How did you get circumcised?"

"It's always been that way. Every one of the blessed women in my family always has been." Beca's voice was tight with arousal.

Aubrey too had to touch as she ran a finger from tip to base on down through slick folds and even down across Beca's puckered dark entrance. She was silently letting the smaller woman know that someday she planned to own them all along with Chloe.

Beca shuddered harder at the long touch and the proprietary look of promise in the blonde's eyes. Both women were pleased when a clear pearl of pre-cum formed at Beca's tip. The older women liked that the promise of them taking Beca everywhere seemed to turn their girl on so much. They discovered more and more every day just how perfect for them Beca was. The trio seemed to fit together enormously well as a single unit.

"When you have your cock out, how functioning is it?" Aubrey asked.

"Well, I can get you and Chloe pregnant and I stand to pee. It is fully functioning, but unlike what I have heard about guys I don't go soft after I orgasm and I can have multiple orgasms like most women can." Beca blushed at the pleased and excited looks she received at that news.

"Can you still have a vaginal orgasm when you are like this?" Chloe's finger made a move like Aubrey's had touching every intimate part of Beca. "And do you have a prostate?" She questioned as her finger lingered a moment over the DJ's back entrance.

The glistening pearl at the head of Beca's cock grew. "Yes, I can have a vaginal orgasm when like this and I do have a prostate."

Both older women growled their approval. Their minds racing excitedly, but they wouldn't rush Beca. She was a virgin and although they were helping expand her horizons they also respected her decision to wait until she was in a fully committed and bonded relationship with her true loves. Meaning when Aubrey and Chloe would touch Beca's birthmark pledging their love and lives to one another for all time creating some sort of unbreakable magic bond between them. Basically they would become married in that moment in a way no piece of paper could ever touch. It would be a true till death do us part union.

The blonde and ginger's hands moved back to caressing the brunette's calves and head.

"Using the wetness from your pussy and from the head of your cock for lubrication we want to watch you please that monster cock of yours with your small hands. No closing your eyes. You focus on us." Aubrey commanded.

Beca didn't know why it turned her on so much to be submissive to Chloe and Bree, but it did and she knew she would do anything to please them. Beca had secretly looked up some info on domme and submissive situations and there were a wide variety. Many didn't appeal to Beca, but giving over to her loves in private sexually did really turn her on. She knew she would refuse anyone else such a thing for she had always been the leader in any type of relationship she had ever had and in the outside world she liked being in control of her life as much as possible. However, she gladly and with great excitement gave over to Aubrey and Chloe because she knew instinctively she could trust them and she loved them with a strength that grew daily.

Beca's hand went down between her glistening folds as she gathered her own wetness bringing it up spreading it from base to tip using her thumb to spread the slippery pearl across her cockhead. Even though she was submitting she felt powerful as her girlfriends avidly watched her pleasure herself.

Her girlfriends watched transfixed as Beca's small hand stroked up, and down, and around her cock, fingers not even able to touch fully. The smaller woman's body began to glow with perspiration as she neared her explosion. Her hips flexed her muscles tightened.

"Shoot across your tits Beca." Aubrey's stern, yet loving gaze locked with her woman. Two more strokes and Beca cried out Aubrey's name as rope after rope shot across her breasts, up her neck, and chin.

"That has to be one of the hottest things I have ever seen." Chloe breathed as she slid off the couch to stand before it as did Aubrey.

"You are so amazingly sexy little one." Aubrey smirked. "Or not so little one." Her eyes gazing at Beca's still hard cock.

They each took one of Beca's hands and led the woman to the large shower in the master suite where they thoroughly washed each other and Beca got both her women off twice after she made her cock disappear. It would have been way too tempting for all of them if it had remained out to play with. Beca used her hands, thighs, and hips to make her women's voices echo off the shower walls.

**PP/PP/PP/PP/PP**

**Yeah this chapter was pretty much sexy times from beginning to end. Hope you don't mind. LOL Hope you all enjoyed this update. Big thanks to all of you who read and who review. Have a great weekend! Until Next Time…Holly**


	6. Chapter 6

Title: The Blessing  
Pairing: Aubrey/Beca/Chloe  
Rating: M

…**..**

Chapter 6

Two days later the girls left traveling together to just outside Marion, Georgia where Chloe and Aubrey lived next door to one another. Though that was sort of relative since their families both lived in old large plantation style homes set on fifty to a hundred acres each. When the two were girls they would ride bikes, horses, quad runners, or go-carts back and forth to each other's houses. All the girls had told their parents or in Beca's case her Grams, Aunts, and Uncle was that they were officially girlfriends. Chloe and Aubrey's moms were cool with their girls sharing a girlfriend and Beca had given permission for them to tell their parents if they wanted about The Blessing leaving out the part about growing a cock and giving women children. The part about finding true love and her birthmark helping was romantic at least Chloe and Aubrey thought so.

Their moms had too and couldn't wait to meet the young woman who thought their daughters were her true loves. Their dads were more wary though not really surprised their girls would fall in love with the same person together. They had done everything together since they were little.

The trio arrived at the Posen's house first early in the morning sense they elected to stay in a hotel the night before.

Beca was really nervous about meeting Aubrey's father. The man was ex-military and strict. He made Aubrey projectile vomit for Christ's sake.

The blonde squeezed her girl's hand as they walked up the front walk to the house. "Don't worry, mom will love you and she will keep dad in line. He has known Chloe for years and still scowls around her."

"He does, don't worry about it. It is just how he is." The redhead rubbed Beca's back for encouragement.

"Damn it! What is he doing here?" Aubrey caught sight of Brian Atkins truck around the side of the house as they approached the front porch.

Chloe groaned when she saw the truck.

"Who?" Beca looked around curious.

"Brian Atkins." The two wearily said together.

"Who is that?" The DJ's eyebrow raised.

"He has been chasing Aubrey since she turned 16. He even joined the Air Force thinking having a military back ground would give him an in with her dad. I heard he recently got out and was working for his father's management firm." Chloe informed her girlfriend.

"We can't stand him. My parents don't like him, he is always brown nosing up to my father." Aubrey sighed. "I'm sorry about this. I had no idea the jackass would be here. Someone must have seen us coming into town and tipped him off and he hightailed it over here."

"It's okay. You're mine and always will be if I can win your heart. That's all that matters to me." Beca smiled.

Aubrey and Chloe felt themselves fall a little more.

Aubrey's mom, Elizabeth, opened the door smiling as they reached it and pulled her daughter into a big perfumed hug. "Oh dear girl how I have missed you." Sincerity rang in the cultured southern voice.

"I've missed you too mom." Elizabeth was a little shorter than Aubrey, but very much a looker for her age. Aubrey had her mom's hair and eyes, but not her very voluptuous figure. Stacked is definitely one word to describe the smiling Southern Belle, for that was the best description Beca could think of at the moment for the seemingly carefree woman who now had Chloe wrapped in a magnolia blossom hug.

"I have missed my other girl too. I hope you all enjoyed the beach house." Elizabeth pull back her smile never easing.

"We had a wonderful time. Thanks for letting us use it." Chloe was smiling too.

The mother's gaze shifted to Beca. "And you must be Beca. I remember you from the ICCA Finals and from Bree and Chloe's graduation though I didn't get the chance to meet you. You are a very talented singer among other things if I go by my girls anyway." She winked chuckling as Beca blushed.

Beca held out her hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Posen. I have heard lots of good things about you from both Aubrey and Chloe."

"Oh aren't you just adorable and call me Lizzy. All of my close friends and family do." She took Beca's hand pulling her into a tight hug. "Boy you are a tiny thing."

Chloe and Aubrey both chuckled as Lizzy practically smothered Beca. The girl's face had a deep blush by the time she was released.

"You are all my girl talks about when she calls or emails me and from the looks on both my girls' faces you make them both very happy."

"I do my best. I know I have never been happier in my life than I am with them." Beca stated earnestly.

"Oh girls this little cutie is a keeper. Now let's get inside before Jeffrey shoots Brian Brownose. He showed up not five minutes before you did and although he knows some things about Beca, I don't think that includes the extent of your relationship."

Aubrey's family home was old world elegance and made Beca think of tea parties and soirée's.

Beca swallowed hard as Mr. Posen stood when they entered the room. He must be where Aubrey got her taller, leaner figure from. The man was six feet tall with short neatly trimmed light brown hair and a ramrod straight posture Beca had seen Aubrey immolate many times.

Beside him stood a man about 26 with short buzz cut dark hair and dark eyes standing about an inch shorter than Mr. Posen. He wore a blue polo shirt, tan chinos, and loafers. He looked like a creep to Beca as he looked her up and down with open condescension.

"Aubrey it's good to have you home for a visit." Jeffrey Posen's eyes softened as he hugged his girl and made Beca think better of him.

"It's good to see you too, Dad." The hug was short, but heartfelt.

The older man turned to Chloe giving her a similar greeting before turning a serious look on Beca.

Beca unconsciously straightened as Aubrey introduced them to one another.

"Dad this is the woman I've been telling you so much about. My girlfriend, Beca Mitchell."

"An honor to meet you Mr. Posen."

"Miss Mitchell." The man nodded politely as they shook hands. Beca didn't flinch or give way as the man's grip tightened around her much smaller hand. A pleased look crossed his face as Beca stood unflinching before him. Their hands fell back to their sides and Beca resisted the urge to rub the sting out.

"You are rather on the small side aren't you? It is a good thing my daughter and Chloe can take care of themselves and you." The father challenged.

"I believe all women should know at least some self-defense sir. I assure you my Uncle and his three sons made sure I was not defenseless." Beca kept eye contact even when there was a distinct snort of disbelief from the younger man beside Mr. Posen.

"I heard you want to go into the music industry after college." Aubrey's father questioned.

"I do. I currently DJ for the college radio station and a few area clubs. I will become the managing DJ when school starts as well as Captain of the Barden Bellas. I hope to take a shot at LA after I graduate. I enjoy DJing and mixing music and would love to produce as well as perform. However, I do carry a double major at school. Musical Engineering is one and a combined economics/finance is the other. Whether I fail or succeed in the music industry an Economics/Finance degree from an Ivy League University like Barden will come in handy." Beca remained squared off with the man.

Bree, Chloe, and Lizzy were all impressed as the diminutive young woman stood up to the imposing Posen patriarch.

Another rude snort came from the young man. "A school you got into only because your father teaches there."

Without looking at Brian, Beca corrected him. "Actually that is incorrect. I applied to and was accepted to several Ivy League Universities both here and abroad. I was accepted by and had partial scholarships to Harvard, Yale, Stanford, Princeton, MIT, Columbia, Oxford, and a few others. I even had a few performing arts colleges trying to recruit me. Many of those schools we competed against at the ICCA finals in New York. However, not long after I received my acceptance letter from Barden as well as the other schools, my father called informing me that I could attend school there for free because he and my stepmother taught there. I felt that was the best and most sensible option. I would get a top of the line education just as I would from those other schools, however after graduation I wouldn't be starting my career already with a massive amount of debt. I am very good with music, but also numbers. I put the numbers to it and Barden came out on top. The added bonus was my Mitchell grandparents live nearby and I would get to see them more often as well as my little brother. My relationship with my father had been mostly nonexistent since my parent's divorce, but we have made a little headway this past year."

Aubrey and Chloe were equally surprised about Beca's college prospects. They hadn't realized just how smart their girl was. The DJ pulled off angsty uncaring alt-girl very well.

"Impressive. You were raised by your mother then?" Mr. Posen inquired.

"No, sir. My mother is a very skilled doctor and surgeon. About a year after the divorce when I was 10 my mother joined Doctors without Borders followed by other similar organizations after that. She travels the world helping the under privileged. I was raised in my Aunt Jackie and Uncle Chuck's home alongside my three older male cousins. My Grams also lived there. It was a really loving place to grow up. They are all very supportive of me along with my Mitchell Grandparents, my little brother Kevin who is 10 now, my step mother Sheila, and my Aunt Siobhan." Beca told the man.

"It is good to hear you had a loving family to care for you when your parents couldn't." Mr. Posen liked how the girl stood up to him and was honest with him. "Come to my study with me so we can chat in private. You are the first romantic interest my Aubrey has brought home, so it must be serious. I believe that deserves a private chat, don't you?"

"I hadn't realized I was the first. If a private chat is what you desire than a private chat we will have Mr. Posen. I have nothing to hide. I care for your daughter very much and would go to great lengths for her."

Jeffrey Posen smiled to himself, the girl might be tiny, but she had grit. "Lizzy, you and the girls visit while Beca and I adjourn to my study for a while."

Mr. Posen waved Beca towards a door down the hall neither of them looking back as they disappeared behind the closed door.

…..

"That is one mighty fine young lady you two have their. You better hang on to her. I haven't seen many stand-up to Jeffrey like that. I think he might like her. We will know for sure when they come back." Lizzy smiled pleased.

A growl interrupted Lizzy. She and the girls turned to a furious Brian. "You mean you're both dating her?"

"Yes, she's our girlfriend. We have shared practically everything all our lives why not a life partner." Chloe smirked.

"Life partner! That's like being married. You can't be serious about some little wanna be singer. She has ear spikes and a freaking tattoo on her arm. If the two of you feel you have to share you can share me."

"Eww! No, thanks. Besides after Beca no one else would stand a chance. She is amazing and perfect for each of us. Beca's like all we ever wanted in a mate all rolled up into one incredible little package for us to share. I mean Bree and I don't even like you at all. Why would we want to tie ourselves to you? You've been chasing Bree for years and her dad still hates you. After only a few minutes he invited Beca to his study. It is really time you gave up Brian. Your obsession with Bree is a lost cause." Chloe was emphatic about that.

"I am not giving up yet. Mr. Posen is only taking that girl in his study so he can inform her of how unworthy she is in privacy. Even if by some miracle that little girl could take care of you financially, she could never give you children or protect you physically. I can do all of that. There is also no way she can please you sexually like a man can." Brian was nearly shouting.

Aubrey and Chloe both laughed at that. "We haven't even scratched the surface of things that we could do together and she already pleases us better than any guy or girl we ever dated. We also have no worries about any of that other stuff either. Beca really is the complete package for us and it is really hot sharing." Aubrey couldn't help poking at the jerks pride a little.

"Oh we are so having a girl talk later. I want to hear more about that sexy little woman you brought home. I like her ear piercings and tattoos by the way. They suit her. Now tell me about these music mixes she does. I would love to hear some." Lizzy equally was enjoying aggravating Brian.

Aubrey and Chloe both pulled out their phones to play a few for Lizzy. Brian steamed off to sit on the front porch swing to await the Posen Patriarch's return.

PP/PP/PP/PP/PP

**I hope you enjoyed the update. Until Next Time…Holly**


	7. Chapter 7

Title: The Blessing  
Pairing: Aubrey/Beca/Chloe  
Rating: M

…**..**

Chapter 7

Beca turned down the offer of a scotch. "A little early for me, sir. Honestly, I am not much of a drinker."

The father nodded pleased. He showed Beca to a leather chair sitting before a bay window with a gorgeous view of the side yard and fields beyond. The chair was turned just enough to make talking with the person sitting in the other leather high backed chair easy.

And so the interrogation began. Jeffrey found out that Beca's uncle was Charles Blackwell of Pennsylvania. He had heard of the very talented and successful developer and construction engineer, the man had worked on some projects in the Atlanta area. He learned her Aunt Jackie used to work in a high level job with an advertising agency, but quit to raise her boys working from home as a graphic designer and doing very well for herself. Her Grams was a retired restaurant owner and chef and had taught Beca a lot growing up. Beca also had another woman she called Aunt who wasn't actually a blood relative, but was the girl's wet nurse and nanny most of her young life and had become a very good friend of the family. The woman had taught Beca to play several musical instruments. It seemed Beca learned a lot from all of her family.

Beca's Grandfather Mitchell was a retired Army Coronal and her Grandmother Mitchell a retired music teacher. Jeffrey learned how it was the grandparents along with her stepmother Sheila, who was a math professor at Barden that made sure the siblings met and knew one another when Beca's dad didn't seem to care of her anymore. Mr. Posen did not think very highly of Mr. Mitchell, but neither did Beca.

He didn't care for her mother either, abandoning her child to travel the world. He could see the deep hurt in Beca's eyes when she spoke of her parents, but deep love and affection for her remaining family.

Aubrey's father found out that Beca could also take care of herself even better than he imagined as she spoke of her continuing Krav Maga training as well as additional street fighting and Navy Seal training. Beca spoke frankly to him about how much she loved his daughter and Chloe and her intentions for their future.

She explained The Blessing and the story behind it and how she knew for sure Aubrey and Chloe were really her true loves although he got the impression that something was being deliberately left out, but he wasn't sure.

The man listened as Beca explained her love for music yet also economics and finance and how she had turned the money sent by her parents to support her into a nice nest egg through smart investments. They even talked about Jeffrey's portfolio a bit. Beca had said he had a strong outlook, but advised him to watch a few areas she thought were going to have a major fall out soon and why. She offered some directions he might want to look into.

Before their time in the study was over Jeffrey Posen knew with certainty that Beca Mitchell was the right match for his Aubrey and he knew enough about Chloe to see she was right for the redhead as well. Jeff always wondered how Aubrey and Chloe would end up working their joined at the hip friendship with loves and children of their own when they grew up. Now he knew, they were going to have the same love and life partner and have one happy family instead of two.

When Beca asked his formal blessing of his courtship and eventual proposal to Aubrey he gave it. Beca Mitchell had her head on straight and had a bright future ahead of her. She also loved his daughter fiercely and would take wonderful care of his Bree and even Chloe. The girl had a strong backbone too. He respected the young woman.

They stood. "It has been good chatting with you Mr. Posen."

"It has, but please call me Jeffrey or even Jeff. Those close to me do. And please call me Jeff in front of that annoying little creep Brian Atkins. I have been trying to scare him off for years, but he just keeps coming back for more, blinded by Bree's long legs and my deep bank account. I think you just might be the one to finally wake the dingbat up."

Beca and Jeffrey were laughing together as they left the study. Jeffrey had his arm on Beca's shoulder.

The three women in the sitting room were stunned to silence and the man in the front doorway was shocked and furious.

Beca winked at Aubrey's dad. "I will do my best, Jeff." Then she hugged him feeling the man chuckle as he hugged her back. They both heard the women's shocked gasps and the angry growl from the younger man.

"I got your back if you need it." Jeffrey whispered in her ear.

Beca only nodded as she stepped back. She moved to head into the sitting room when Brian got in her face. "Me and you have some business to discuss, bitch. No little dyke is going to move in on my girl and steal my future away."

Beca laughed. "Who the hell are you? No one here cared about you enough to introduce us. Bree has no boyfriend. I know that very well. She does have me, her girlfriend. If you didn't catch it earlier when I was introduced to Jeff and Lizzy, I am Bree's girlfriend Beca."

"Don't call them by their personal nicknames. They don't even allow me to do that. They are Aubrey and Mr. and Mrs. Posen. Don't disrespect them that way." The angry mas was basically shouting.

Beca smirked. "I have received permission to call them Lizzy, Jeff, and Bree. I have a few other cute names for Bree and Chloe. They are more for private and intimate moments though so really none of your business. I guess it's time you go find a girl who actually wants you. Jeff just gave me his formal blessing to court his daughter knowing full well it is my intention to make her and Chloe my life partners." Beca's voice became firm. "Move on. Aubrey is MINE!"

He shoved her back a step causing Lizzy, Bree, and Chloe to stand and Jeffrey to smile.

"I will fight you for her. There is no way you can beat me in a fight. I will prove myself." Brian shouted.

"You will prove you can beat up a skinny girl barely five feet tall who is like what 7 or 8 years younger than you? Yeah way to prove yourself asshole. However, I'm game if you are. I'm not afraid to fight for the woman I love."

Brian smiled and put up his hands.

"Hold on there, dumbass. Are you really going to start a fist fight in Lizzy and Jeff's elegant home? You are a pretty inconsiderate jerk aren't you? Let's take this outside."

Brian grunted, turned to exit only to come up short when he found Chloe's parents and five siblings on the other side of the screen. From the looks on their faces they had heard almost everything.

Jeff stepped forward. "Hello folks, you arrived just in time to see Bree and Chloe's girl take care of a pesky problem for us. Let's step out on the porch." Jeff led the way as the Beales stepped aside.

Brian stalked off the porch and into the yard.

Beca moved to follow as she slipped off the button up shirt she had over her tank top. She glanced over at a woman who had to be Chloe's mom. "Mrs. Beale does Chloe have one of these pesky problems I am going to have to deal with too? I need to know in case I need to save some strength for later." The short brunette smiled arrogantly at the woman.

Lydia Beale had heard a lot about Beca and liked what she had heard and now she could see why her Chloe was so enamored with the girl. She was a pistol. "Only her four brothers, but if you handle this right they will be no problem. Bohunk Brian has been a thorn in the boys' sides for years, but they've never been given the chance to trounce him into the ground."

"Hmm, I see. Well, butthead down their challenged me because he feels beating up my small female self will get him in good with Jeff here." Beca pointed over her shoulder laughing when Brian shouted.

"Stop calling him that!"

"He said I could!" Beca stated in a sing song voice just to piss the guy off more.

Though the Beales were surprised Beca had won Jeffrey's approval so quickly, they could see how the young woman could do it. She had spine. Jeffrey Posen always admired that.

Beca sighed and smiled at the Beale's. "Not exactly how I wanted our first meeting to go, but I best get to fighting for my girl before that guy throws another tantrum."

"You're fighting for both of them bitch, because if they are into sharing they can share me!" Brian shouted causing the Beales and Posens to gasp.

"Well that just means I will have to whip your ass doubly hard then because Bree and Chloe are the loves of my life and no sorry ass loser like you is going to get in my way of making them mine for life." Beca tossed her shirt on the porch railing as she moved down the steps. "Hey could someone record this with their phone or tablet. I don't want him coming back later saying I cheated or had help." She smiled as she heard several phones being pulled out.

"You be careful, Beca." Chloe shouted.

"I will Chlo, I promise." Beca didn't take her eyes off of Brian as she joined him.

"Now so everyone knows I didn't start this fight. I will, however give you the first hit free. I do warn you to make it good because anymore you may land will cost you dearly." Beca held her arms out indicating for him to take his shot.

"I am going to kick your ass. I was in the Air Force for the last two years. I know how to fight." He had his fists up in front of him as he stepped nearer to Beca.

"What was your job in the Air Force?" Beca inquired.

"I was a clerk. I worked in the offices of the Brass." He scowled.

"Oh no! Not a deadly Air Force clerk! I am now officially shaking in my skinny jeans!" Beca heard several laughs from the porch spurring Brian on.

He punched her in the stomach hard, but he telegraphed giving Beca enough time to prepare. It hurt, but her trainers had taught her well and they punched a lot harder than Brain.

Beca stood before him as if he hadn't hit her. "That was your one shot? I thought you had more than that. Well get those hands back up and try to defend yourself."

As Beca moved towards him Brian swung at her face which Beca easily ducked coming up inside with a swift hard punch to his sternum that took his breath and as she ducked under the other arm she delivered an elbow to his kidney followed by a low sweeping kick to his legs that brought him down hard on his back taking the little remaining breath he had left.

The small woman stood over him, but stayed aware. "Man, it really sucks to be you right now. Just calm down and try to take slow breaths. Stretch your arms above your head it will help." She continued to coach him on his breathing until it looked like he had it well under control before backing to wait.

"So does that count as a win for me or do you want to continue? I strongly advise you to give up now or you could get seriously hurt."

The man climbed to his feet yelling as he charged her. Beca grabbed his shirt rolling onto her back, her feet planted firmly in Brian's waist as she used his momentum to throw him over her to land hard on his back once more as she sprang to her feet.

"Well it seems round two goes to me as well. Come on throw in the towel before you humiliate yourself any further." Beca really didn't see the point in continuing.

"Cunt I'm ending you right now!" Brian pulled a four inch bladed buck knife from his pocket flicking it open.

They circled each other, Beca easily avoiding his wild slashes.

"Asshole you have now really pissed me off. You have no honor at all. Prepare for a thorough beat down, I will spare you no mercy from this point on." She moved like lightening. A spinning kick to his wrist knocked the knife flying. Another punch to the sternum, an upper cut that busted his nose, several well placed kicks and punches to his kidneys and stomach, and a few more punches to the face to finally end with a perfectly executed spinning roundhouse to Brain's face that felled the battered man to the ground.

Beca stood barely breathing hard over the beaten man while her opponent groaned and his eyes opened. She had pulled that last kick not wanting to do any permanent damage.

"We are done now Brian. You've lost. Pick-up what dignity you have left and go. I can't fight you anymore. I would feel like a big bully picking on the weaker kid. That's not really my thing." She backed away.

"But I always wanted Aubrey to be mine!" He whined.

"Well she didn't want to be yours and she never will. If you don't believe me ask her." This guy was really getting on Beca's nerves.

The guy stood swaying while Aubrey and Chloe moved down the steps onto the sidewalk together. Beca moved putting her body between them and Brian putting her hand up for her loves not to come any closer.

"Aubrey sweetheart, I have wanted you for years. I thought you were only pushing me away until you finished school and then would come home to be mine. It's time we married and had kids. I could easily support us working for my father until you got your trust fund in a few years then we could get a big place like this one and live happily. Chloe is pretty and nice. I wouldn't mind her joining us if that is what you wish. Please baby be mine." The battered man pleaded.

Neither Aubrey nor Chloe were able to keep the looks of disgust off their faces. "Brian I have turned you down at every turn. My parents turned you down. The Beales even told you I didn't want you and for you to go away. Your father knows I am not interested in you. We approached him to help keep you away from me. The sheriff has even been informed of your continued harassment. I have never wanted you in the past. I don't want you now and I won't want you in the future. Leave me the hell alone!" Aubrey's voice was loud and clear.

"And I wouldn't touch you either!" Chloe added while feeling cold shivers run down her spine at the mere thought of what the pathetic excuse for a man was proposing.

Brian stood still a moment and seemed to crumble in on himself. Beca, however was watching him closely and saw the moment his eyes and posture changed and he slipped his leash. Brian had lost touch with reality and was saying hello to insane.

"If I can't have you no one will!" He screamed lunging towards Aubrey.

Beca lunged towards him at the same time throwing her shoulder and everything she had into his gut like she did playing football with her cousins. Those on the porch heard her growl with effort as her tiny body managed to lift the man a few inches off the grass before tackling him to the ground ramming her knee into his family jewels as they landed.

Using her momentum she flipped head first off the stunned man before quickly flipping him onto his stomach pulling his arms back high behind his back. "If you haven't done so, someone really needs to call the police. This guy is crazy. He has completely snapped."

Chloe's brother's arrived helping her tie the raging man up as he fought and bucked on the ground calling out his vengeance on them all.

"Keep recording this. We will have to show this behavior to the cops." Chloe told her sister and mom.

Beca climbed out of the pile leaving the tied up lunatic to the Beale brothers. She was glad to hear police sirens in the distance rapidly getting closer. She moved slowly towards Bree and Chloe. "You two okay?"

Hearing her voice seemed to snap their gazes away from the guy screaming that Aubrey and Chloe were his and onto their girlfriend. They rushed the smaller woman lifting her off the ground as they wrapped her in their arms holding her tight.

"You were so awesome Beca. I had no idea you could fight like that. That is a lot more than we can do." Chloe said.

"You saved me Beca. When he lost it and charged I thought I was a goner. You're so tiny yet you took him out like a pro-linebacker." Aubrey was working hard to calm her nerves and holding Beca was helping a great deal.

Beca saw Chloe's dad move towards Brian's knife. "Hold on Mr. Beale! That needs to stay where it is. You can stand over it to guard it, but the police need to find it in the exact same place as the video will show and with none of our finger prints on it. Hopefully only his. Though a little of my blood might be on it, he scratched me a little once, I think." She winced slightly.

That got her ladies attention. "Rebecca Anne Mitchell how hurt are you?" Aubrey put her hands on her hips.

"Wow! You do that just like my Grams does." The brunette heard Jeffery chuckle.

"Beca?" Chloe added seriously.

"Fine. I got a little knick on my side from the knife, but it feels like barely a scratch. When I had to flip him over my head I landed pretty solidly on the ground and Brian is not light. It really drove all those hard and sharp things lying in the grass under the tree into my back. That last tackle was like hitting a truck or a totally insane lunatic. It hurt. I know my shoulder especially will be sore for a while and I will probably have a pretty good bruise on my stomach where he punched me. Oh, of course my hands will be sore and bruised and I have a few raw places on my knuckles, but all-in-all nothing too bad. Really it's just bumps and bruises. I get worse playing football with my cousins, uncle, and the other neighborhood guys." The younger woman explained in a very calm and nonchalant voice.

Aubrey immediately jerked Beca's top up to look at her side while Chloe checked out her bruised stomach.

"Whoa their girlie. You may be tiny, but you sure got some serious muscles on you." Lizzy drew attention to the lady warrior.

"I bet sis and Aubrey like those a lot." Chloe's 17 year old sister teased.

"Mom we need the first aid kit from the bathroom so we can tend the scrapes and cuts Beca has. We wouldn't want them to become infected." Aubrey told Lizzy who only smiled at Beca's good natured groan before doing as she was bid.

Beca knew she had to let them fuss over her it would keep them busy and make them feel better.

Finally the sheriff arrived. He plainly heard the man screaming that Aubrey was his and had now added Chloe to the mix. Brian said if they weren't his they would be no ones and continued to attempt to get out from under the Beale boys.

"Who fought with him? Doesn't look like he went down easy." The sheriff quickly handcuffed the man and loaded him into the backseat of his patrol vehicle after reading him his rights.

"That would be me." Beca raised her hand as her ladies had just began cleaning her cuts and scrapes.

"And you are?" The law officer had never seen the short woman before.

"That is Aubrey's" Jeffery Posen started.

"And Chloe's" Oscar Beale added.

"She is our daughters soon to be life partner." Jeff continued. "Brian reacted poorly when it became obvious Bree was truly taken and I approved of the match and gave Beca my blessings in regards to her intentions with my daughter. I let her call me Jeff and my wife told Beca to call her Lizzy. All things we denied Brian." Jeff explained all that had happened up until the point where the video started.

Chloe's sister handed the sheriff an IPad with the tablet queued to the beginning of the altercation. He watched it through until the time Beca left Brian's subdued screaming form to Chloe's brothers.

The officer took a few pictures of the knife on the ground and one of the cut on Beca's side and other injuries before retrieving the knife properly as evidence. Afterwards he asked Beca questions about what happened and her background in fighting. The sheriff felt it was a straight forward fight until Brian Atkins brought a knife into it. It was obvious Beca hadn't wanted to fight and gave him several opportunities to end it. The thing that would really cement trouble for Brian was his attempted attack on Aubrey, his harsh words, and crazy behavior. This was not Brian's first trouble with his office, but this time the boy had attacked the daughter of a man much more powerful than his father. Brian Atkins was finally going to see jail time. A sheriff's deputy had arrived earlier and searched Brian's truck finding illegally concealed firearms and also drugs. The charges just kept adding up.

Everyone was thankful when it was all over and Brian's truck was towed away and the police car with a still raging Brian in the back drove away.

"You know when we woke up this morning this really wasn't how I had seen the day going." Beca commented dryly causing many to chuckle.

"Let's get you inside and let you clean up. I'm sure one of the girls can get you some fresh clothes to put on while you wash-up." Lizzy easily led the young woman into the house leaving Chloe and Aubrey to get said clothes.

PP/PP/PP/PP/PP

**Hey everyone sorry it's been so long since I updated any of my stories. Life has been kind of seriously sucky lately on a personal level and really messes with my creativity. I am trying to get back in the groove of writing because I have really missed it. I hope you all enjoy this chapter and the next of this story. I think I will get them both out today before I begin working on updating my other stories as well. Until Next Time…Holly **


	8. Chapter 8

Title: The Blessing  
Pairing: Aubrey/Beca/Chloe  
Rating: M

…**..**

Chapter 8

It was well after lunchtime by the time the psycho had been carted away and whipping up a late lunch soon turned into an afternoon barbeque in the Posen's backyard. They had a very nice backyard kitchen. The Beales and Posens had spent many such afternoons together at both their homes. Today they were welcoming a new member into their family. Beca got on well with Chloe's siblings. Both moms loved her for how much she obviously loved their daughters and they liked her more when Beca spent some time alone with them in the kitchen once the moms had shooed everyone else out the door with chores to do. Beca's Grams had taught her a lot about cooking and she could probably be a decent chef after being trained all her life by the woman if she chose to. The three chatted easily and Beca shared much of the same things with them as she had with Jeffery earlier. Finally they had asked to see Beca's birthmark and called Chloe and Aubrey inside. They watched as the mark brightened and dimmed as the girls touched Beca's arm and how there was no reaction at all when the mothers touched the girl's arm.

"That is one nifty blessing." Lydia laughed. "I wish my kids had that. I wouldn't have to worry about them hooking up with the wrong people so much."

"It sure would. At least we know our Chloe and Aubrey are with the right one. Too bad you guys can't have kids together in the old fashioned sense. I think Beca's spunky bloodline would mix well with ours." Lizzy chuckled before turning back to the food prep job at hand.

Beca pulled Bree and Chloe aside. "You can tell your mothers all of the Blessing if they promise to keep it a secret even from Jeff and Oscar. I would be too uncomfortable if others knew. Maybe someday, but not now."

Chloe and Bree looked relieved. "They can keep a secret. We promise and neither will tell our dads either." Aubrey assured.

"I think I will just go see if the guys outside need help. I really don't want to be here having you mothers stare at my crotch in disbelief the whole time." Beca shivered at the thought.

"They will be okay with everything, sweetheart. Trust us." Chloe kissed her tiny girlfriend.

"I do trust you both with all of me." Beca kissed them both before heading out the French doors.

"Where's Beca going dear? She is amazing in the kitchen. You girls are very lucky to have Beca as she is lucky to have the two of you." Lizzy smiled happily at her daughter and Chloe.

"Well Beca gave us permission to tell you the entire story of the Blessing and of the Blessed women in her family and how she is kind of special from the other blessed ones in her bloodline." Aubrey looked at the two older women. "But to do so you must swear to tell no one else even the Dads. It would really make Beca uncomfortable if anyone else knew. Even her Uncle and cousins don't know this part."

Intrigued now, the women swore on their family honor to keep Beca's secret. The girls shared about the women in Beca's family and their special ability among the Blessed. They told how Beca was the first lesbian in their line and the first to have a double heart birthmark, the first to have both penis and vagina at the same time, and Chloe let slip Beca was also the first to have such a sizeable appendage.

The women had many questions. Aubrey and Chloe answered as best they could.

"Well that little girl is even more talented than we thought." Lydia winked at both of the young women. She and Lizzy laughed as their daughters blushed.

"Now let's get this food out to the grill. I'm sure your fathers are waiting on us about ready to spit nails." Lizzy grabbed up a tray with seasoned steaks and burgers on it before heading out as the others followed her carrying trays of their own full of food.

They stopped short when they saw Beca manning the grill with Oscar and Jeffery on either side of her drinking a beer and laughing at a story she was telling them. The boys and Carmen, Chloe's sister, were out tossing a football around in the yard also watching the unusual event. The dads never turned the grill over to anyone.

"I think your girl may be full of more Fae magic than you think." Lizzy commented.

"I think you may be right." Aubrey agreed.

The rest of the afternoon and evening went well. Beca called her Grandpa Mitchell around eight and talked for a bit. He and her Grandma would arrive the day after next to take Beca back to their house to spend a few weeks before they all flew to Pennsylvania together. Aubrey and Chloe would be traveling with them so would Kevin.

Later that night as the Beales were leaving Lydia pulled Aubrey then her daughter into a hug. "You know Aubrey and Beca are free to stay with you in your room dear if you want to come home tonight."

Lizzy hugged her friend. "Lyd, Chloe's room is surrounded by her sibling's rooms. Aubrey's is on the opposite end of the house from ours. I think these two have plans for the woman who fought for them today and who won over their families so well. What would you be wanting to do for Oscar tonight if he had fought like that for you?" Lizzy laughed as did Lydia when their daughter's both blushed deeply.

"I understand. Just respect Beca's wishes to wait to go all the way until you are married. Her parents' example has had lasting effects on Beca and until you two are ready to bind yourselves to her in the way of the Blessed unions in her line she will not want to take that step." Lydia cautioned.

"We will. We aren't all the way ready, but would you be upset if it happened in the next few months. We can't be legally married, but this Fae magic stuff is way stronger and there is no divorce once we take that step. We will never romantically love another and our bodies won't respond to anyone else's except Beca. We will also only be able to carry Beca's children, our bodies would reject any other seed. It really is till death do us part." Aubrey explained.

"We are drawn to Beca more every day. The next few weeks without her are going to be really hard. I have a feeling it is going to really bring home how much we really love our little DJ. She has already told us and all of you that she loves us both. We haven't said it to her yet. We thought it was too soon, but it feels like she is a part of us." The young redhead explained.

The older women hugged their daughters. "We are happy for you girls. Beca completes you both. It is plain to see. Just as you both complete her." Lydia explained.

"When the time feels right join with her, make her completely yours. That nice three bedroom townhouse off Barden campus that your dad bought as an investment just opened up. It would be the perfect place for you three to start out and Beca has three more years at Barden and you two have about that much left with grad school there. Your father and I had planned on giving you some sort of starter home when you married anyway. What do you think?" Lizzy asked Aubrey and Chloe.

Their faces lit up. "Really?" Aubrey beamed.

Lizzy nodded.

The young blonde hugged her mom tight as Chloe also hugged Lizzy tight.

"Thank you so much." Chloe gushed. "We knew we were going to have a hard time finding an apartment big enough to have a king size bed in and have enough room for us all to have our own little corner of space."

Lydia laughed. "I can see where having a king size bed would be a must when three people will be sleeping together every night."

"Jeffery will call his people in the morning to get the place all ready for you and repair any damage the previous tenants left. He will probably pull you in to look over the pictures of the place online and tell him if you want different paint colors and things." Lizzy told them.

"Oscar and I will help with furnishings. We can shop while you're here and get things ordered so it will be ready to deliver once the clean-up work is done on the place. The three of you could start moving in when you get back from Pennsylvania at the end of July." Lydia was excited. "Would you three maybe consider having a small commitment ceremony? Maybe just us, Beca's family, and the Bella's too if you want. We could have it at our house at the gazebo by the big pond surrounded by the weeping willows and cypress trees. It would be a beautiful spot."

"Oh that would be lovely. You girls tell us when and we will set it all up. We will have to contact Beca's Grams and Aunt Jackie of course, maybe even her Grandma Mitchell too since she lives not too far away. They will all want some input too, I'm sure. Your grandmothers will also try to interfere, however we promise small. Like a festive family barbeque." Lizzy too was excited. Her baby was going to be married. "But you three wait a few years to make me a grandma. You need to finish school and start your careers first. I have a feeling Beca is going to do great in LA someday and Chloe's photos and art will go over big as well. Not to mention Aubrey you are a very gifted architect you are going to do great too. You three have bright futures ahead of you that will be even brighter as you face them together."

The four women all hugged each other getting caught up in their moment and getting all emotional.

…..

The other Beale kids had already headed back to their home. The two eldest had homes of their own, but would be staying in their old rooms that night.

Oscar, Beca, and Jeffrey walked back towards the porch where the four other women had been talking. They stopped dead at the bottom of the steps not wanting to intrude on the scene.

Oscar smiled down at Beca. "You're not feeling all teary eyed are you?"

Beca smirked back. "I'm fine, but I'm worried about Jeff over here he's looking a little glassy eyed."

The brunette turned to see Jeff scowling at her, but she could see the humor dancing in his eyes. "That's the way to fight it Jeff. Put on a manly scowl and put away those tears." Beca said in a voice very reminiscent of the stern one he had used when he first met Beca.

Oscar guffawed and was having to lean against the railing to keep his balance.

As Beca continued to scowl up at him Jeff lost it, booming out in laughter leaning on the other rail laughing.

The women on the porch pulled apart to stare. It had been a while since they had seen the men laugh like that, especially Jeffrey. They all looked to Beca who was smirking between the men.

"Don't look at me. Oscar started it." That only got the men laughing all the harder.

"You sure she isn't part Fae?" Lizzy whispered. Beca Mitchell was going to be a very good addition to their family.

"I'm not sure." Chloe smiled at her woman standing between the laughing men.

Beca climbed the steps putting her arms around her ladies. "You guys alright up here? We didn't mean to intrude." She squeezed them both tight.

"We're fine. Just having one of those mother daughter moments." Aubrey explained she kissed the top of Beca's head.

"We also think you may be part Fae with the way you get on with our dads." Chloe teased.

"I'm not Fae. I've just been around Uncle Chuck and his friends a lot as well as my training masters. Also there are a lot of males in my family. They outnumber the females. That's all. " The DJ shrugged.

Lydia smiled at the three girls. "It has been good getting to meet you and know you Beca. Remember the gathering is at our house tomorrow." She hugged the girls kissing each one on the cheek before hugging Lizzy. "See you tomorrow Liz."

Oscar wiped his eyes and came up the steps and hugged the girls and Lizzy. "It has been an interesting day. We will be seeing you all tomorrow. Thanks for the laughs Beca and I will be calling my money men like Jeff in the morning. I think you offered some sound advice. I'll have him research it for me and I may be calling you to discuss it once he gets back to me."

"I would be interested to hear what he finds out." Beca says. "See you tomorrow."

Soon the Beale's were gone and Jeffrey was speaking about some advice Beca had given the two men. He too said he would be getting back with her. Lizzy and Jeff wished the girls a good night. Lizzy leaning in whispering. "Have fun." Winking before following her husband in the opposite direction as the blushing girls headed.

…..

As soon as they were in Aubrey's room Beca found herself pressed against the door each of her ladies attacking her neck as they quickly divested her of her shirt and bra. Aubrey soon had her hands full of Beca's wondrous mounds and her mouth smothering Beca's moans as Chloe knelt removing the smaller woman's shoes and her remaining clothes before quickly stripping herself. Chloe took Aubrey's place pressing her naked body into Beca's devouring her mouth while cupping her ass.

Aubrey quickly stripped before moving to start the shower. When the water was adjusted she called out to Chloe. "Bring her in!"

Chloe lifted Beca, the smaller woman wrapped her legs around the redhead as Chloe carried Beca into the attached bath. Bree pulled the curtain aside allowing Chloe to walk right in with their woman. Soon Beca was pressed against the warm wet wall as Chloe then Bree devoured her mouth before they both moved down her neck, along her collar bone, finally to her breasts. Beca had a hand in each of their hair. Her ladies knew just how to drive her wild. They each were cupping one of the brunette's ass cheeks holding her up as the smaller woman's knees weakened as their other hands worked side by side to send their love to the heavens twice in rapid succession. Chloe and Aubrey had been rubbing their excited cores against Beca coming with her as the DJ crested the second time.

They all simply slid to the floor. "Wow!" Beca breathed. "I love you two so much."

"I love you too, sweetheart. You are an amazing woman." Chloe hugged Beca close.

"I love you too, baby. You were incredible today, all day. You dealt with everything and everyone masterfully. You really are an incredible person Rebecca Anne." Aubrey kissed Beca lovingly.

The three sat in bliss a little longer before finishing their shower.

As they made their way into the bedroom Aubrey growled and scooped Beca up bridal style. "We aren't through with you yet little one."

Chloe pulled the covers down to the end of the bed for Aubrey to lay their woman in the middle of the queen bed.

It didn't take them long to get worked up again. This time Bree backed off and Chloe moved between the DJ's spread thighs pushing the smaller woman's legs up and out and began rubbing their erect clits together as she kissed Beca.

That was a new experience for Beca and it was amazing and incredibly intimate. "God Chlo, I love you." In a move faster than either of the older women predicted Beca flipped the redhead over and began grinding forcefully into her lover. "Oh God Beca you feel so good and I love how your tits sway above me, however little one you will not try topping me from the bottom. Keep going. Don't you dare stop." Chloe's voice was firm and turned Beca on even more. "Bree deliver our girl's punishment for me." It took everything Chloe had, but they had to make themselves clear about who was on top in the bedroom.

"Fuck!" escaped Beca's mouth as Aubrey's hand came down firmly on her ass. It was happening again. Their show of dominance was really pushing Beca's buttons. She couldn't believe she was getting off even more to Aubrey spanking her ass.

Beca thrust harder into Chloe her body rapidly approaching climax. "Don't you dare come before Chloe or I will take my wide backed wooden hairbrush to your cute little backside good and hard before I take you." Aubrey's hand came down hard again three more times on her love's sexy little ass. "Chloe you should see how wet what we're doing to her is making our sexy girl."

"God Chloe, please be close." Beca was panting with the effort not to come before Chloe.

Chloe loved it. She too was fighting not to come and she knew just how to win. She brought her hands up cupping Beca's swaying tits. "Beca look at me." She ordered breathlessly. Once their eyes met and held Chloe smiled in anticipation as her fingers tightened firmly around the DJ's highly sensitive nipples.

It was all too much, Beca was only able to bite her lip to try not to scream too loudly as she lost the battle splashing her come against her redheads swollen slit as Aubrey rained down a few more blows with her hand making the orgasm that much more intense.

Chloe came just after Beca did loving how Beca jerked against her with every swat to her backside. Her arms closed around her love as Beca collapsed on top of her, the smaller woman's breath expelling deeply against her breasts, she loved it. Beca was everything she had ever wanted and more. Chloe pulled Beca up kissing her. "I love you, Becs." She pulled back looking her in the eye. "Beca who does your heart belong to?"

"You and Bree." Came instantly from the younger woman.

"Who does your body belong to?"

"You and Bree." Also instantly.

"Who is in charge in the bedroom Beca?"

"You and Bree." Came a breathless answer.

"Do you want to change that?"

Beca sighed wanting to look away, but was unable too. "No, I don't." She admitted.

"You like submitting to us don't you? It's okay to admit it. You can trust us. We love you and will always take care of you."

"Yes, I like it." The brunette's voice barely above a whisper.

Chloe pulled her close hugging her. That admission had been hard for Beca, but something the small woman needed to accept about herself, feel comfortable with, and trust that she and Aubrey would always love and take care of her.

Aubrey stroked a hand down Beca's back. "We love you, baby. You are our perfect match in every way."

The duo let Beca calm a moment before Chloe ordered Beca to grind against her again. "You need to be properly prepared for Bree Beca." Chloe's hand squeezed Beca's stinging ass causing the brunette to moan loudly.

Aubrey climbed back up onto the bed beside the couple. She loved how Beca responded to them. "I used to fantasize about spanking you every day last year when you gave me a hard time at Bellas. One of my favorite is dragging you to my room yanking your pants and undies down to your knees pulling you over my lap and spanking your ass until you were begging me for forgiveness then I would press a butt plug up your ass before shoving you to the floor and making you spend hours on your knees servicing me with your pants and underwear still around your ankles while I did my homework, surfed the net, or watched TV." Aubrey squeezed Beca's ass. "I revisited that fantasy a lot." She smiled at the fresh wetness now coating Beca's thighs. "She really liked that one Chloe. Her inner thighs are glowing with fresh honey." The blonde's fingers ran through the moisture before tasting it.

"God that was a good one. If you ever act on that one can I play too or at least watch." Chloe smiled. Bree had a very wild naughty imagination, but so did she. It was going to be so much fun exploring new horizons with Beca.

"Beca arch that ass in the air and put your face in Chloe's sexy tits. You're going to need something to muffle the noise. These are going to smart so maybe next time you will remember them when you go to take control without permission and come before you're told." Aubrey's voice rang with the authority that Beca loved so much.

After the third swat Bree was holding Beca's hands at the small of her back for good measure as Beca's groans were smothered in Chloe's lush chest. By the time she reached ten Beca was uncontrollably lifting her ass proving she enjoyed her spanking even if it did sting fiercely.

Aubrey grabbed a pillow from the top of the bed tossing it to the center before quickly flipping Beca over positioning her hips onto the pillow raising her for better leverage. Lifting Beca's legs high and pushing them up and out before she began grinding their cores together with firm quick strokes. "Chloe I need some help keeping her quiet because I plan on her coming hard this last time. That spanking really worked her up."

Chloe happily complied forcing Beca to suckle her breast as Bree took their woman. With Aubrey's agreement Chloe went to work on Beca's tits. The girl was constantly moaning now, her body shaking with her impending explosion. Aubrey moved her own hands down Beca's legs too cup her ass. "Keep those legs open Beca!" The blonde squeezed the tender globes of her girl's backside and when her fingers brushed her woman's puckered opening Beca lost control flying apart.

Chloe and Bree both were glad Beca had a mouth full of tit to muffle her shout. The small body shook under them for long moments as Aubrey rode out her own forceful orgasm. They felt it as their love's body fell limp beneath them her mouth making an audible pop as it released Chloe's breast. Beca was out cold having experienced a first, of many they hoped, doomsday orgasms.

"She is so precious and perfect for us." Chloe pushed the hair away from her lover's face. "We have to take good care of her always Bree."

"We will. She is so adorable and so strong. What she did today taming my dad, gaining the care and respect of our families, not to mention how kickass she was at taking down Brian, was all amazing. She could have really hurt him if she wanted, but took it easy on him even when he pulled a knife and later lost it. It's really hot to have such a strong and talented woman like her allow us to top her so well in private." Aubrey caressed a gentle hand over the bruise on their baby's ripped stomach. "I'll wash up and get a wet cloth and towel to freshen Beca so she can rest better." Aubrey climbed off the bed while Chloe held Beca.

Once they were all three cleaned up Aubrey scooped a now peacefully sleeping Beca up once again as Chloe changed the bottom sheet on the bed. None of them wanted to sleep in the wet spots they had created. Once done she placed Beca, who was still sleeping soundly after her big day, back in the middle of the bed. Chloe climbed in next to her while Aubrey exchanged her wet pillowcase for a fresh one. Bree and Chloe both sighed in contentment as they snuggled up with their woman. Soon they would be bound as one for all time.

PP/PP/PP/PP/PP

**I hope you enjoy this update. I am going to try to get out updates for my other stories soon. Until Next Time…Holly**


	9. Chapter 9

Title: The Blessing  
Pairing: Aubrey/ Beca/ Chloe  
Rating: M

…**..**

Chapter 9

They slept in a little the next morning. Beca groaned as she woke up. Her body was a bit sore from the fight she had the day before. Her backside also smarted just a tiny bit, but she kind of liked that part although she wouldn't admit it to anyone. The DJ hated to move from her warm cocoon between her ladies, but nature was calling loudly. Easing from between them she took care of business while the shower was heating up. Standing under the hot spray she let the heat of the water help loosen and sooth her muscles and aches. Beca sighed when warm hands slid gently up her back.

"These bruises look rough this morning, baby. I bet you are sore too." Aubrey's tender voice caressed the small woman's ear.

"A little, but the hot water is helping and I have some Aleve in my bag that will also help. Once I stretch out and warm up a bit I will be fine." Beca loved when Bree was all caring and tender, hell she loved when she got firm with her too. Basically, she loved Aubrey, all of her. Turning Beca kissed her blonde lady good morning before hugging her tight. The night before had opened up a new intimacy between them. Both women enjoyed the quiet moment. Reluctantly the women pulled apart and washed up. Once dry Beca laid a dry bath sheet on the floor at the end of the bed and went into her stretching routine while Aubrey got ready in the bathroom.

Beca went through an easy yoga routine and her muscles felt good when she was done. She stood folding the towel setting in on a nearby chair. Turning she found Chloe sitting cross legged at the end of the bed hugging a pillow and Aubrey leaning against the bathroom doorframe wrapped in a towel, both women were smiling. "What?"

"You doing naked yoga and workouts are so going to be a regular sight at our house." Chloe purred.

"I agree, that was hot. If we had time you would be under me again right now." Aubrey winked before disappearing back into the bathroom.

Chloe jumped off the end of the bed throwing her pillow behind her before enveloping Beca in a warm hug. That new intimacy was there between the DJ and her redhead as well. "I love you so much sweetheart. I want to be with you always." Chloe spoke in her ear.

"I want that too, so much. I love you." Beca's arms tightened around her girlfriend.

They pulled apart after Bree came out of the bathroom and began dressing. Chloe hustled into the shower as Beca also finished dressing. Her shirt fit to her body, but had a collar that would hide her neck and shoulders and show no cleavage at all since the shirt went up to her neck. It hid all the marks her ladies left on her well.

"Hiding our marks, I see." Bree teased.

"I thought it best. Your moms and Carmen probably wouldn't care, but your dads and brothers might be uncomfortable." Beca said as she finished up her make-up. She had begun going a bit more natural, but still liked her eyes at least smoky. Chloe and Bree liked the lighter make-up and surprising so did Beca. It also made getting ready faster. Beca brushed her hair out and was going to put it into a pony tail, but Aubrey asked if she could French braid it for her.

Beca sat enjoying the feel of Aubrey braiding her hair as she watched Chloe dress. It was a nice moment an example of what life could be like if they lived together. Beca really wanted that and hoped they did too. They would have to talk soon, housing near campus would be hard to find if they waited much longer.

The three girls and Aubrey's parents headed over to Chloe's family home around 11 to help with preparations for another cookout, but this time the local grandparents and a few Aunts, Uncles, and cousins would also be there. After Beca's rather grand introduction to the family the day before news had quickly spread to the rest of the Posen and Beale clans of Aubrey and Chloe's shared girlfriend and future life partner. Beca felt her nerves rising. Her ladies sat in the backseat with her squeezing her hand in reassurance.

Beca was glad that her ladies extended family would not be arriving at the Beale home until 1 that afternoon. That gave her a little time to get comfortable in her surroundings a bit before meeting more new people.

Lydia and Lizzy had explained to all of them about the girls' relationship and about the true love part of the Blessing Beca carried. It was understood some would be skeptical. The trio believed they might have to demonstrate how Beca's birthmark reacted to help them believe. Lydia and Lizzy told them that they may do that, but what would really convince everyone would be simply seeing the trio together. They said by watching and spending time with them a person could tell they belonged together and how much Beca loved Chloe and Aubrey and they her.

If nothing else Great Grandma Beale would convince everyone.

Beca had questioned that.

"Chloe's Great Grandmother is believed to have the sight. Her words on many things hold great weight with the members of the Beale and Posen families. Our families have been close for many generations. Many people in this part of Georgia put much stock in Great Grandmother Beale's words. If she believes in this special union so will everyone else." Lizzy Posen explained.

"Great, no pressure there." Beca mumbled.

"We'll be fine." Chloe reassured both Beca and Aubrey.

They drove down the long tree lined lane to the front of the Beale's home. It was just as palatial as the Posen's, but there was a more relaxed feel to the place. As Lydia greeted them and welcomed them inside Beca could see more differences. There was still old world elegance, but the furnishings and surroundings of the home were not as dainty and decorative as the Posens. They were ornate yet solid. Every generation of Beales who had lived there had brought many children into the family and the home reflected that fact.

Chloe grabbed Beca's hand and began dragging her through the house giving her a quick tour.

"We want you three to meet us in the den in 15 minutes." Oscar ordered as Beca was being hauled up a wide staircase. "It's important."

"We'll be there dad." The redhead called.

…..

After a whirlwind tour of the house and taking note of a few rooms she would like to visit again, like Chloe's bedroom and the music room, Beca was shown Oscar's study.

The trio found Aubrey and Chloe's parents already seated inside.

"Close and lock the door Chloe. I don't want us to be disturbed." Oscar waved to a love seat across from the couch where Jeffery, Lizzy, and Lydia sat. "Please, girls have a seat. We have a few matters we want to discuss with you." Oscar pulled a chair up close to the couch and the coffee table between the couch and loveseat. The long low table was covered in papers.

None of the girls knew what was going on. Aubrey and Chloe sat on the loveseat pulling Beca down to be squeezed tightly between them. It was a good thing they were all slender or they wouldn't have fit.

Lydia thought they looked adorable and pulled out her phone taking a few pictures of the trio. "How precious!" Lizzy agreed as she leaned over to look. "I'll text you all a copy after we talk." Her phone quickly disappeared back into her pocket.

Jeffery leaned forward to start the meeting. "I am sure Chloe and Bree are both aware that Oscar and I have both talked alone and together with Beca. She was very forthright with both of us. She asked for our permission to court you both with the goal of making you each her wife or partner in life. Oscar and I both granted her our permission and blessing."

Chloe and Bree both smiled down at their brave woman as Jeffrey continued. "We also know that Lizzy and Lydia both spoke alone and together with Beca and they also approve of this union. Lizzy and Lydia have also told us they spoke with Chloe and Aubrey about their feelings and intentions towards Beca and are certain they feel the same." Jeffrey looked to Oscar who leaned forward.

"Jeff and I believe our daughters feel the same way, but we haven't heard directly from Chloe and Aubrey." Oscar caught both girls' eyes in turn. "What are your intentions towards Beca? We aren't trying to rush you girls, but after some late night conversations with your mothers we must know for sure before we proceed."

"I am very serious about spending the rest of my life with Beca. I only want to wait until after I have met her family to perform the true love bonding out of respect for Beca and her family. I have been drawn to her ever since the activities fair and especially after the first time we sang together and I tried to convince her to try out for the Bellas." Chloe smiled at the memory not seeing Aubrey's grin or Beca's blush. "I love Beca with all my heart and want her to be my wife and partner in life." Her hand held Beca's firmly as she looked from the parents in the room to Bree and finally to a glassy eyed Beca. "I mean that Beca. I am ready to cement our bond." The redhead gave her girl a quick kiss before turning back to her dad. "Is that what you needed to know?"

"That does indeed cover your part." Oscar smiled at his oldest girl. He was proud and happy for her.

Jeffrey focused on his daughter. "Bree?"

The blonde drew a deep breath before speaking. "I too love Beca with all my heart. I was also drawn to her that day at the activities fair, though I fought it. She was not what I thought dad would approve of for me. My attraction to her made my fights with her during the Bellas all the worse and I was so jealous when I thought she was into Jesse, a Treble of all things. She assured me many times that was not a thing and very adamantly stated I wasn't the boss of her and that I needed her way more than she needed me. She had been referring to the Bellas at the time, but I knew the truth of those words on a whole different level and it really pissed me off. Our arguments all year were epic, but I refused to listen. I was so caught up in fighting my feelings for her and in trying to redeem myself from pukegate I was blind to the truth of her words. Everyone loved Beca, even though she played it all tough and uncaring, they saw she really did care. Beca pulled the new girls together and also brought Chloe into the group and she did it without effort. I so wanted to be a part of the group, but I couldn't give in. After the semi's when we came in third I blamed our loss on Beca and screamed at her in front of everyone and kicked her out telling her I never believed she was Bella material. I saw the hurt in her eyes and it broke my heart that I put it there, but I was also relieved because I thought temptation was gone."

Aubrey sighed. "That however was not true. Thoughts of her stayed with me and then I heard her on the radio when she became the late night DJ. I never missed her show. I loved when she played her mixes, especially when I heard her beautiful voice mixed in with the others. It actually took a huge fight with all the other Bellas once we found out we were back in the ICCA finals. Chloe told me she texted Beca and asked her to come back. I went off on her in a major way. We tried to sing, but it was awful. I was yelling at everyone and Chloe stepped up and told me flat out we needed Beca. We weren't the same without her and that we should have listened to her. The rest of the group agreed and a huge fight erupted. Needless to say the scene Beca walked in on wasn't pretty. Chloe and I along with Fat Amy were actually on the floor fighting for the pitch pipe and the others were all acting a bit crazy as well."

The parents looked very intrigued by the story. None of them had heard all that had went on with the Bellas Chloe and Aubrey's senior year. "Beca coming in calmed us and she apologized and said she wanted back in. I wasn't going for it though I was wavering. I have always been stubborn. When Beca grabbed her chair and began dragging it away symbolizing removing herself from the group I thought the others were going to attack me again. I gave in and it was the best thing I ever did. She brought us all together instantly. We opened up to one another. I gave her the pitch pipe and when she brought us together to sing in the old pool the first time, we were aca-awesome and there wasn't any prep at all. She asked me to pick a song and I picked one that said exactly how I felt about her. Chloe sang "Just the way are" while we all harmonized and added beats and things. Beca mixed in "Just a Dream" bringing me in to sing with her. I had never felt so elated in my life. We were going to be okay and I had accepted the fact that I was falling for a little pixie of an alt-girl with ear monstrosities and a propensity to wear giant headphones around her neck most of the time. It almost broke my heart when Jesse kissed Beca after we performed so well at the ICCA's until she pushed him away from her. I thought she was going to deck him. She simply shook her head in exasperation while she walked away wiping her mouth on her sleeve. Chloe and I both sighed at that."

The blonde grinned over at her best friend. "We have spent lots of time together since that fateful day when I gave Beca the pitch pipe and we only grew closer. I was never so happy as I was the morning I found out Beca loved me as much as I loved her and that she loved Chloe too. I knew Chloe loved Beca too as she knew of my feelings. We had both worried that Beca could unintentionally break-up our friendship, however when we found out she loved us both all became clear. We have been inseparable since then and I have never been so happy in my life. I haven't come to this point easily and I am lucky Beca never gave up on me. I am ready to complete our bonding now as well, but I also chose to wait until we meet Beca's family for the same reasons as Chloe, respect. I want to share my life with Beca and make her my wife and life partner." Aubrey looked from those on the couch, briefly met Chloe's smiling eyes before focusing on Beca. "Beca is my one true love." The blonde too kissed her girl, though maybe a little longer than Chloe had.

Lydia sniffled. "You three are so precious together." She and Lizzy were both dabbing at their eyes.

"I think that the men have heard what they needed." Lizzy stated. "Now we have something to discuss with you. First I know that you three don't have to have a public ceremony to be truly bonded together and it won't be for legal purposes, nevertheless we would like you to have a commitment ceremony that your close family and friends can attend. The gazebo here at the Beale's would be great for that. Lyd and I mentioned it briefly to Chloe and Bree late last night. We are not looking for anything fancy. A relaxed affair we believe would suit you all and just have a large family cookout afterwards. Lydia and I spoke with your fathers about it and believe the ceremony should be soon, because it is obvious you three aren't going to be able to wait much longer to cement your Blessed Bond. If you are agreeable we were thinking having the ceremony here on Saturday, August 1st. That gives us about six weeks to get it all set-up and you three time for a short honeymoon before the school year begins."

"I am great with that. I know I can't wait to make Beca mine." Chloe smiled leaning in tight to her girlfriend.

"I agree. That sounds great to me because I really don't think I could wait much longer than that." Aubrey too smiled leaning into Beca.

**PP/PP/PP/PP/PP**

**I hope you enjoyed this update and thanks for reading. Feedback is always welcome and thanks to all of you who fave, follow, and/or review my writing. Take care. Until Next Time… Holly.**


	10. Chapter 10

Title: The Blessing  
Pairing: Aubrey/ Beca/ Chloe  
Rating: M

…**..**

Chapter 10

Beca gazed at the two women who held her heart and fell even more. "Well my Grams gave me this when I was home for a visit after I told her about my birthmark flaring. Aunt Siobhan, who is also like a mom to me along with Aunt Jackie and Grams, she showed me something special about the item in this little box." The brunette held up an antique silver box with vines and Celtic designs engraved all over it. "This was given to Margo the woman who saved the Fae captive. It has been passed down in my family ever since." Beca opened the box revealing a beautiful antique gold and silver ring. The band was wide appearing as vines woven together with tiny gems of blues and greens woven among the vines. Two large jewels were atop the ring with golden vines clinging to them. They were both in the shape of a teardrop, one tear was a blue very close to the color of Chloe's eyes as the other was a blazing green similar to Aubrey's eyes.

"Well since the date has been set and you both already agreed to marry me I guess I missed my chance to be all romantic and propose. I just didn't want to rush you. I would have gladly bound myself to you that day on the beach when you heard me talking to my Grams. You see she originally gave me this ring to give to my one true love on the day they verbally agreed to be mine. An engagement ring of sorts, yet so much more. Aunt Siobhan helped me discover a very useful secret about this magical ring and so you know no one except for a Blessed woman has ever worn this ring and if one of us chooses to put it on another's finger it will only go on our true love. It automatically forms to fit a Blessed ones finger or that of our true love." Beca leaned forward pulling the ring from the box. "Lydia, Lizzy would you each let me demonstrate on you?"

The women sat forward nodding in the affirmative. Beca attempted to put the ring in each woman and it was like a barrier appeared not allowing the ring to even start to go on their finger. Beca placed the ring in her palm. "Please all four of you each try to take the ring from my hand." All four of the parents did and were unable to even touch it.

Beca smiled. "Only a Blessed one or our beloved can handle the ring without permission. Lizzy hold your palm out."

The woman did so and Beca placed it in her hand. "Go on you can try to put it on again if you want." The woman did and was still unable to do so even if she was able to hold it at the moment. Lydia tried to pick the ring up from Lizzy's palm and still couldn't.

Beca picked the ring up sliding it only her finger as they all watched it shrink to fit her small finger.

"That is amazing." Lizzy gasped. "It really is magic."

Beca slid the ring from her finger and slid from her seat to kneel before Chloe and Aubrey. "I would love to stand before our family and friends and declare my love and devotion to you. August 1st seems a fine day to truly become one with you." She held the ring up. "Will each of you agree to wear my ring from this day forward as a sign to the world that you are mine as I am yours even though the final bonding won't be complete until that first day of August."

"Yes, we will." The women said in unison.

"Chloe you can wear it first." Aubrey offered.

"No you can and we can swap every morning." Chloe counteroffered.

Beca chuckled. "I did say this was a magic ring with a secret." They watched as Beca held the ring between the fingers of both her hands twisting while speaking something in a language none recognized gently pulling the ring apart making one ring into two. The bands were now slimmer, yet still held tiny gems of blues and greens. One ring held the large blue teardrop, the other the green. Beca held a ring in each hand and slid the rings onto her ladies fingers at the same time. They fit perfectly. Aubrey now were the green jeweled ring and Chloe the blue.

The pair stared down at the beautiful magical rings. Beca stood, but was soon pulled down into Chloe's lap where she was kissed soundly. "I love you Beca and you still managed to be all romantic in giving us your ring."

"I love you too Chlo." She gave her love another quick kiss.

Moments later Beca was lifted over to Aubrey's lap and soundly kissed. "I love you Beca and you are a true sweetheart." They shared another small kiss.

"I love you too, Aubrey."

"I hope you got that all recorded." Lizzy asked.

The girls turned at that and Beca slid back between her ladies. They saw Lydia was holding up her phone.

"I did! I started recording as soon as Beca knelt. That was so great." Lydia was obviously where Chloe inherited her love of photography.

"Mom I want a copy of that too!" Chloe said enthusiastically.

"I will make sure I send you a copy dear." The mother smiled at the trio.

Jeffery cleared his throat. "Well since it is now official that you three are essentially engaged to be married in six weeks we would like to give you your wedding present now so it will be ready for you after the honeymoon."

Aubrey's dad explained to them about the large townhouse and showed them pictures of the property. The townhouse was twice as large as the rest of the townhouses down the row of townhomes and had two car garage and covered carport across the back of the rear yard. The blonde's dad wanted to add a garden shed to the backyard against the garage for storing a small mower, outdoor tools, and things. He also discussed maybe enclosing the carport to make it more secure. Jeffery and Oscar had already called Beca's Uncle Chuck who was basically her dad and he was in on the project too. The moms were all about furnishings and décor, while Oscar offered upgrades for the kitchen and master bath.

There was a big plan in place to have the gals able to come back from their honeymoon to their new townhouse all ready for them to move into.

The girls just stared at all the plans that had already been made and those in the works.

"Wow! This is more than I ever expected. I was thinking this morning that we needed to look into housing near campus soon before anything decent was gone. This place is incredible and it will be ours." Beca looked up at her future in-laws. "This is so much, are you sure about all of this?"

"We are sure and all of us are doing what we can to start you three off right. Your family included Beca. We are all happy for you all and want your marriage to be a happy one." Oscar explained gaining agreement from the other parents.

"Thank you." The three young women gushed together at the amazing gift before hugging the gift givers in thanks as well.

More plans were made and the young trio offered their thoughts on the plans, but left the majority of the planning to the excited older people. It was their gift being given after all.

Beca mentioned a few things she had in storage she would like in the home if it was possible. She told Lydia and Lizzy that her Grams, Aunt, and Uncle could help with that and had full access to the storage facility.

Soon the meeting broke up with more thanks and hugs as other family members began to arrive at the Beale home.

The small DJ was introduced to more people than she could possibly remember the name of all at once, but no one seemed hostile or upset about Chloe or Aubrey both marrying Beca. The women in the family loved the rings and the video Lydia showed them of the proposal along with the story about the rings being magical.

The kitchen and open dining area was full of food prep and gossip as the outside had men hovering around the grill and outdoor kitchen and yard. Women were also outside seeing to children and husbands.

Chloe, Beca, and Aubrey weren't allowed to help, they were shooed off to mingle so everyone could get to know Beca and see how well the trio go on together.

So far Beca was a hit. She performed the 'Cup' song upon request of a few of the kids and all loved it. Beca played a little football and volleyball and even discussed money matters with some of the older crowd when Oscar and Jeff called her into a conversation on the topic. The brunette was fitting right in as Chloe and Aubrey had hoped she would.

Everyone had been snacking and eating all afternoon. It seemed the grilling and food was endless.

Beca excused herself to find a bathroom and also to get a few moments alone to catch her breath. As she came back down the stairs she heard the crowd at the back of the house, the DJ decided to take a closer look at the music room. She was shocked when she got a closer look at the violin lovingly displayed. It was old, yet in pristine condition. It was an actual Stradivarius. And though she wanted to Beca didn't dare touch it.

The grand piano was just as awesome, it was a wonderfully maintained Steinway and it was also antique. Again Beca's fingers ached to touch so she shoved her hands into her pockets.

A chuckle behind her had Beca quickly turning. An old woman the girl had not previously met sat by a window with a cup of tea beside her and an empty plate. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to disturb you ma'am. I was just taking a break from the noise and thought it would be a good time to get a closer look at this beautiful room." Beca moved closer to the woman and offered her hand to shake.

The elder woman smiled. "Gabriella" the woman informed as she took Beca's hand. The two shook, but the older woman didn't let go instead she turned the girls hand over observing the thick patches and trimmed nails. "You play." It was a statement. "I am the last to be truly gifted in violin or piano in our family though many do know how to play both. There is a difference between knowing how to play an instrument and being truly gifted, yes?"

"Yes there is. My granny Mitchell is a retired music teacher and she said in all her career she only ever taught a handful of truly gifted musicians. She taught piano, violin, cello, and classic guitar. My granny began my lessons very early in life. I was barely three. She fed my love of music, as did my aunt Siobhan. I am not actually blood related to Siobhan, but I have known her all my life. And Siobhan is very musically talented and she also instructed me in the same instruments as my granny as well as adding in lessons with the flute, saxophone, trumpet, clarinet, trombone, and drums. The two also told me to play and expand my musical repertoire where my heart lead me. I added electric guitar and also learned to mix music and write songs." Beca quieted not knowing why she had explained all that to the unknown woman.

"Assist me up child and over to the Steinway."

Beca did as she was told. Gabriella revealed the keys and ran her fingers across them. "I can still play though not as well as in my youth. Unfortunately, I can no longer play the violin well enough to play my precious Stradivarius. These instruments have been in this family since shortly after the Civil War. We have had a few gifted musicians in our lineage over the years. We still have some talented singers, but I haven't allowed any of those who have learned piano or violin to play these precious instruments." The older woman pointed to a worn leather folder on a nearby shelf. "Hand me those girl."

Beca did as she was instructed and Gabriella pulled out two sets of sheet music handing one set to the small brunette. Move that stand over here and set that music upon it." Again the DJ did as instructed.

"Now Beca you will accompany me on the Stradivarius while I see if you are as gifted as I believe you to be."

The younger woman paused unsure of touching such an instrument.

"Go on, it should be tuned, but check to make sure. It has been too long since I have heard that beautiful violin played as it should be." The elder woman reassured.

The sheet music was for Nocturne for piano and violin by Frederic Chopin. Beca knew it well. The duo began to play.

**PP/PP/PP/PP/PP**

**Once again thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed. Take care all. Until Next Time… Holly**


	11. Chapter 11

Title: The Blessing  
Pairing: Aubrey/ Beca/ Chloe  
Rating: M

…**..**

Chapter 11

Chloe turned to Aubrey. "Where has Beca disappeared to? She should be back from the restroom by now."

Aubrey turned to her mom. "Have you seen Beca?"

"Not since she went inside a little while ago." Lizzy look around the yard for any sign of the girl. Then the ladies heard the sound of someone warming up on the piano and tuning a violin.

"It sounds like you're great grandmother Beale is adjusting her instruments in the music room. Maybe Beca is there with her."

Everyone in and around the house quieted when they heard the piano shortly accompanied by the Stradivarius no one was allowed to touch. Whomever it was played amazingly. The crowd of family moved silently into the house to find great grandma Beale playing the Steinway and Beca bringing the Stradivarius to life as many had never heard before. The music room slowly filled as the gathered family listening to the pair play. The double pocket doors around the room were pushed open so the den and sitting room were now extensions of the music room.

As the last notes of Nocturne quieted those watching began to applaud, but quieted as the grandmother on the piano raised her hand for silence.

Gabriella turned to Beca. "You play very well. Now can you show me something that is more difficult to play? Something that will test your finger movements more." The older woman challenged. Beca smirked. The elder woman she suspected was Chloe's great grandmother was testing her full musical abilities. Accepting the challenge Beca closed her eyes taking a deep breath to clear her mind and began playing Mendelssohn's violin concerto in E minor. She played it by heart and it did take heart to play the piece well. It also took plenty of skill and lots of intricate finger work.

Everyone in the expanded room including Gabriella sat spellbound as Beca played. The elderly lady thought the tiny woman was even more musically gifted than she herself had been in her prime. It was a true pleasure to listen to Beca bring the precious instruments to such glorious life.

Those in the room still sat spellbound as the music ended and Beca carefully placed the violin back on its stand.

The gathered crowd was soon clapping again, but once more Gabriella quieted them. "Lydia the flute please." The grandmother gazed again at Beca. "That was amazing girl. Let's see what else you got. Are you still up for the challenge?"

Beca simply nodded trying to stay focused on the music and ignore the watching crowd that had gathered.

The Posens and Beales listened in awe as Beca expertly played Paganini caprice No. 24 for solo flute, again without sheet music. The elderly musician named each piece for the audience once it was completed.

"We do have a guitar, but it is a classic guitar. Would you like to give it a try?" The elder Beale raised a brow in question.

Beca once again nodded in agreement.

Now the audience stayed quiet as they could tell the older woman was challenging the younger. Beca tuned the guitar once someone gave her a stool to sit on before she began to play Bohemian Rhapsody by Queen causing many in the room to grin as Beca winked at Gabriella when she huffed at the girl's choice. However, it was wonderfully played and showed off Beca's talent. As soon as she finished Beca immediately launched into moonlight sonata proving to the elder musician she could play classical music as well before merging into Fireflies by Owls City before playing a medley of guitar riffs from a wide range of genres. Everyone was duly impressed by the time Beca placed the instrument in its stand.

Those gathered all look to the great grandmother to see if that was enough for the woman.

"Very good. I wish we had the other instruments you have been taught to play." The great grandmother collapsed at young Carmen. "I need a comfortable chair dear. I want to have a comfy spot for the piano concert I want this young lady to play for me."

Beca smiled when Gabriella peered back to her offering her fine boned hand for Beca to assist her to a comfortable seat. Once seated the grandmother didn't release Beca's hand, but pulled her down closer. "Throw some singing in there to girl. Let's see how good you are at that as well."

Beca easily agreed to the request as she was released. A short woman sat at the piano cracking our fingers and limbering them up before she began playing Requiem of the Dream. It was a difficult piece to play. She followed it with a medley of classical pieces again showing her range. The pianist played Jazz, Blues, Country, and Golden Oldies. Beca seemed to have an endless playlist stuck in her head. The first song she played and sang was A Thousand Years by Christina Perry then aiming her gaze at Chloe she winked before playing and singing Titanium, then One Republic's Secrets, following that with an Ace of Base mash-up for Aubrey. Beca then stepped it up with a little Sweet Child of Mine by Guns'n Roses. As Fat Amy would say she nailed before cruising on into Bruno Mars Just the Way You Are for her fiancés. While touring the room earlier Beca had noticed the abundance of Streisand, Cher, Doris Day, and Judy Garland albums on the shelves so she played a medley of those as well for whomever was the fan. The little musician finished up with The Cure's Love Song ending it with an intricate self-written piano flourish.

The girl turned to Gabriella smiling. "Do you want more or I can take requests." Beca had had fun meeting the elder lady's challenge.

The room erupted into laughs and applause, Gabriella laughing as well.

When everyone had quieted down the great grandmother beamed. "You child are a truly gifted artist. I would love to hear some of your mixes some time or watch you mix music. It sounds intriguing. I can see many of the things that drew Chloe and Aubrey to you just from observing and listening to you play. However, when we first shook hands I saw so much more. You were destined to be with our girls and them with you. You three will have a strong union, a loving and passionate union, and a happy marriage. Now girl let's hear some King, I'm a big fan."

"Pop or Rock-n-roll?" Beca chuckled pleased that she had the matriarch's approval.

"Both actually." The grandmother laughed along with others.

Beca swiveled on the piano bench towards Chloe and Bree. "Care to sing some Elvis Presley and Micheal Jackson with me?"

They both nodded joining the DJ at the piano each giving their girl a quick kiss. The trio sang together wonderfully, Chloe and Bree easily following the smaller woman's lean when she started improvising and mashing things up on the fly giving them only minimal direction. The music filled afternoon continued for a while longer as others joined in with the singing, however one thing was clear by the end of the impromptu concert, Beca was a highly gifted individual in several musical aspects.

…..

Afterwards the gathered family members moved back towards the back of the house to continue their previous activities and to eat more of the wonderful food and the kids started asking for a bonfire so they could roast marshmallows to make s'mores.

Gabriella snagged Beca to escort her to a comfortable seat on the deck to oversee the gathering. She kept Beca near much of the night learning more about the younger girl. Before the night was over Gabriella declared Beca her newest great granddaughter cementing the DJ's acceptance into the Beale and Posen clans.

At one point after Beca was snapped up to go help the kids with their s'mores Gabriella and Grandma Posen seized Aubrey and Chloe for a moment alone with the girls.

"You two have found yourselves a special woman. You too are both special women yourselves and were lucky enough to find someone who just might be worthy of you. Those rings she gave you mean a great deal to Beca, it also confirms you each belong to someone." Gabriella explained.

Aubrey's grandmother Muriel continued. "We would like to give each of you a special ring to give to your girl. It will make her fell as special as you two do wearing those rings she gave you." Grandmother Posen pulled out an old wood and ivory ring box. "This ring was given to my grandmother by my grandfather when he proposed to her." The ring had several small colorful jewels and diamond chips embedded into it as well as one slightly larger dark purple jewel. The ring was beautiful in its simplicity and the low profile would suit Beca's tastes well. "My grandmother was a sought after seamstress and my grandfather bought her a ring that wouldn't get in the way of her work. I think with Beca it would work much the same. The wedding ring is in the box as well. We thought since there are two of you that you each could claim a ring finger. One band on the left ringer finger the other one the right or one on the left ring finger and the other one the finger beside it. That is a decision for you and Beca to make."

Aubrey accepted the ring with tears in her eyes. "They are beautiful grandmother. Thank you." The blonde kissed the woman on the cheek hugging her tight.

Gabriella pulled out a brass ring box. "I chose a ring set very similar to the one Muriel told me she was planning to give Aubrey when we spoke this morning. This ring belonged to my grandmother. My grandfather chose its low profile because of my grandmother spent much of her time in the garden with gloves on or more often than not with her hands bare in the dirt." Opening the box she showed a remarkably similar ring except the only two types of stones were embedded within the gold ring, red garnets and diamonds, one diamond noticeably bigger than the others. It too had a matching wedding band.

"We think these sets will match well with what we have learned of your girl. You may have to have them sized down a bit. Beca is an adorably tiny little thing. You can run over early in the morning to Frederico's and he will be able to size them for you with Beca right there to insure the perfect fit. Give them to your love tonight and then go to the jeweler for sizing in the morning." The great grandmother advised.

Chloe was beaming as she hugged and kissed her great grandma. "Thanks Granny. The rings are beautiful. We will give the engagement rings to woman tonight. She is going to spend the next two weeks away from us at Barden. We don't want to send her off without putting our ring on her finger. Beca is just too adorable not to have our claim placed on her hand."

Aubrey chuckled. "That is so true though she hates being referred to as adorable. It doesn't stop it from be spot on accurate."

"She may be an adorable little thing, but I saw the video of the fight with Brian Atkins. That girl is tough as nails. She kicked his backside and good." Muriel added fondly.

"Beca will take excellent care of our girls as they will do the same for her." Gabriella winked adding a double meaning to her comment making the younger women blush and the older cackle with joy.

…..

It was late when the trio accompanied Jeff and Lizzy to the Posen home. As they climbed out of the car Aubrey hugged her mom whispering in her ear before running up to join Chloe and Beca who had just reached the steps. The two older girls pulled Beca towards the porch swing and set her down in the middle of it before they both knelt before the college sophomore.

"Beca today we set a date to be married. We accepted your rings as a sign of our love and commitment to that union. Now we would like you to accept our rings." Aubrey said as she and Chloe both pulled out the ring boxes their grandmothers had given them removing the engagement rings.

Beca will you please wear these rings as a symbol of the love we share and proof for all to see that your heart is taken and you are soon to be married to us?" Chloe and Aubrey had practiced that a little earlier so they could ask the question together in unison.

Beca's eyes were glassy. "Nothing would make me happier. Of course I will wear your beautiful rings. I want all to know I am yours. I love you both so much." She held out her slightly shaky hands.

Chloe and Aubrey each took a hand sliding the rings upon each of her ring fingers. They were a little loose, but not too bad.

The redhead smiled. "We'll take care of that in the morning."

Beca nodded before pulling Aubrey up into her lap and kissing her senseless. "I love you, babe and the ring is really beautiful." The DJ kissed her again leaving the blonde dazed.

Aubrey was still half across the DJ's lap when the brunette grabbed the now standing ginger's hand tumbling her across her lap and Bree's before kissing the redhead senseless as well. "I love you, baby. I have never felt so happy before. I will wear your beautiful ring with pride as I will Aubrey's." The two kissed once more leaving Chloe as dazed and breathless as Bree.

"I am really beginning to see why she needs two women. Beca's a handful. It's going to take Aubrey and Chloe both to keep up with her." Jeff laughed.

Beca only grinned at that pulling her ladies close.

Lizzy was beaming as she captured the moment on her phone. "I have to send this to the family now. You three are just so precious." The mother gushed as she grabbed her husband's hand and began dragging him into the house behind her as she worked on her phone with her other hand.

Chloe and Bree each gave Beca a quick kiss before standing and pulling Beca up with them. "Come along our little musical prodigy. You played me Titanium earlier and Ace of Base for Bree. We have been horny as hell all day for you, but seeing how talented you are musically really was seriously hot." Chloe was in the lead as hurried up the stairs.

"I am really looking forward to you using some of that finger dexterity on me very soon while that hot mouth worships my breasts." Aubrey finally just scooped Beca up and over her shoulder as she and Chloe ran up the stairs with their precious cargo.

Lizzy who was on the phone with Lydia saw the girls and laughed aloud at their antics. It was good to see her often to serious daughter so in love and exuberant. Beca was good for both her girls. Lizzy shared what she had seen with her bestie Lydia and they both had a good laugh happy for their children.

**PP/PP/PP/PP/PP**

**Thanks for taking the time to check out my story I hope you enjoyed. I also hope this chapter isn't too messed up I was trying to learn to use the speech to text feature on my computer and it was a bit of a pain in the backside. I type way faster, but was told that it gets better as the program learns my speech. Until Next Time… Holly**


	12. Chapter 12

Title: The Blessing  
Pairing: Aubrey/ Beca/ Chloe  
Rating: M

…**..**

Chapter 12

The alarm went off way too early for the trio's taste the next morning. The two older women had taken turns intimately enjoying Beca individually more than once before they took her together a few more times. Beca proved she had the absolute best finger work. Chloe and Bree added that skill set to the many reasons they were lucky Beca was their one and only.

They all groaned before crawling out of bed as they took turns answering the call of nature while the shower heated and they helped wash each other's tired and sweetly sore bodies.

Lydia chuckled as the three sleepy girls sat down for breakfast and though they tried to hide them each was sporting numerous love bites she could see and she would bet many more she couldn't see. Young love was truly enjoyable to behold when you knew it was true love. The mother guessed the girls only managed two maybe three hours sleep the night before. They were newly engaged and would be spending the next two weeks apart, of course they were going to get all the loving they could in before Beca left with her grandparents later that evening.

The girls went to the jeweler's right after breakfast. The trio put a rush order on the engagement rings to be resized, but would pick up the wedding bands later in the week. While the jeweler worked the girls headed to the mall with the idea of looking for simple skirts and tops they wanted for their commitment ceremony. A skirt, at least in Beca's case, could ride low on her hips and make it much easier for the older girls to get to the birthmark and add a little magic to their ceremony.

Beca wanted her Aunt Siobhan to perform the joining ceremony. She was a Wiccan priestess of some kind and believed heavily in Fae magic and the priestess had no problem with joining Beca to two females and them to the DJ.

They all three found white tops and skirts they liked. Beca only wearing a skirt because her ladies begged her to do so. The lovebirds ate lunch together at the food court before heading back to the jeweler's to pick up Beca's engagement rings.

Chloe and Aubrey each slid the downsized rings back onto their woman's fingers grinning as they now each perfectly fit the ring fingers on their fiancé's deceptively delicate seeming hands.

Not long after the girls picked up the rings they arrived back at the Posen home to find that the Beale's and also Beca's Mitchell grandparents had also arrived while they were gone. Beca's brother Kevin had apparently accompanied his grandparents as the boy came rushing out of the house to greet his sister as soon as she stepped out of the car. The boy was 10 and already as tall as his big sister.

"Beca I thought you would never show up. I've missed you so much and we get to spend like the next month together. I can't wait to see Aunt Jackie and Uncle Chuck and Grams and the cousins. I heard you got engaged and got into a really sweet fight and you got to play some awesome cool instruments. Did you have fun at the beach? I bet you did. I know I would. I got some new games for us to play and I am so going to annihilate you as usual. I got a super new graphics card for my PC! You will love it. I swear." The boy was enthusiastically hugging his sister and was practically vibrating with excitement as he spoke. "Are these your two loves? They sure are pretty. Aren't you gonna introduce me?"

"I would bubs, but I was waiting for you to stop speaking first. Did you even take a breath once during all of that?" Beca laughed. "Kevin Mitchell meet my fiancés Chloe Beale and Aubrey Posen." She indicated each in turn. "Ladies my favorite brother, Kevin."

The two recent college grads laughed at the scene before them. Kevin certainly wasn't as quiet or mysterious as his sister and it was clear he thought the world of his big sis.

"It's nice to meet you Kevin. Beca talks about you often." Aubrey offered her hand to the tall boy with shaggy brown hair.

"Nice to meet you too." The boy grinned as they shook hands.

"You are a real charmer. Is that something your sister taught you?" Chloe also shook his hand.

Kevin chuckled. "Beca teaches me all the best things." His smirk was very much like Beca's.

"I bet she does." The blonde grinned, the boy was totally adorable much like his sister.

"Hey Kevin, do you think you would want to be a part of our commitment ceremony? It's not going to be a really formal deal or anything, but we do need someone trustworthy to carry the rings for us and give them to us when the time is right. Would you be interested?" The redhead asked barely able to resist pinching the cutie's dimpled cheeks.

"Really? That sounds like an important job. Are you sure?" He looked uncertain, but excited at the same time.

"I wouldn't have asked if I wasn't serious." Chloe reassured.

"I'm sure as well." Aubrey added.

The boy turned looking eye to eye with his sister. "Kevin there is not another person I would want to do this for us on such a special day for me. I have always trusted you to have my back as I have yours. I know you will do a great job." Beca squeezed him tight as her brother hugged her in excitement.

"I'm going to be the best ring protector ever. You'll see, I totally got this."

"I have every confidence in you, bubs. Now we better get inside before Granny Mitchell comes outside and drags us in by our ears. It really hurts when she does that." Beca rubbed her ear at the memory.

Kevin straightened doing the same. "No kidding."

Chloe and Aubrey cracked up. Beca and Kevin were aca-adorable together.

"Come on you two let's get you inside, we don't want you both to end up with sore ears." Chloe put an arm around each of the younger Mitchells directing them up the sidewalk as Aubrey moved ahead to open the front door.

As soon as they were inside Kevin was off like a shot. "Granny, PopPop guess what? I got a really important job. I'm gonna be the ring protector at the ceremony. Beca's pretty redheaded lady asked me and her pretty blonde lady agreed. Isn't that great?"

"That is great Kev my boy. I don't see your sister trusting an important job like that to anyone else but you." A tall man with salt and pepper hair stood showing where Kevin got his tall genes from. Kevin looked like a young mini version of his Grandpa Mitchell.

A tall woman with strawberry blonde hair, more blonde at the temples, stood next to him. The couple looked to be in their early to mid 60's. "You will do wonderfully Kevin." She hugged her excited grandson before looking over at Beca and simply opening up her other arm inviting her granddaughter into the hug.

The DJ quickly complied. "I've missed you Granny." Beca filled her senses with the warmth and scent that was uniquely her Granny Mitchell. When she stepped back she looked the woman up and down. "Looking good Granny M. I bet PopPop hasn't been letting you out alone much lately. I bet Mr. Schroder across the street has been doing lots of yard work every time you're outside." She winked teasingly at her grandmother.

"That pompous flirt sure is. I thought I was going to have to run over him with my mower yesterday. Me and Kevin have been keeping a close look out for those old flirts." The DJ's PopPop grumbled. "That's my lot in life for marrying such a sexy and amazing woman. Looks like you got that doubled my girl. You going to introduce us?"

Beca laughed. "Of course. Granny, PopPop these are my amazing fiancés Chloe Renee Beale and Aubrey Jeane Posen." She once again indicated each woman in turn.

"Aubrey, Chloe these are my Mitchell grandparents Henry and Elizabeth or as Kevin and I call them PopPop and Granny." Beca stepped back as her grandfather greeted each young woman by kissing her hand.

The elder man was a charmer for sure.

"Beca said you were both beautiful and she was very correct. My girl is a very lucky woman. Welcome to the family." The grandfather said as he straightened.

"Now you see where Beca gets it. The Mitchell charm might have missed our son, but it landed full measure on Beca and Kevin both. However, I do agree you both are quite the lookers. Beca will have her hands full with you two I bet." The grandmother's whole face lit up when she smiled.

"It is a pleasure meeting you both. Beca has mentioned you often and Chloe and I think it is the other way around. We are going to have our hands full with Beca." Aubrey really liked Beca's grandparents and respected them for how they stayed in their granddaughter's life and brought Beca and Kevin together helping them to create a close sibling bond even with their father being an asshat.

"Ha! You do know my little girl." Elizabeth pulled Aubrey in to a hug. "Welcome to the family dear."

"Yes, we do know her and learn more about her every day." Chloe was happy to see that Beca's Mitchell grandparents were such easy going and loving people, they would get on very well with the Beale and Posen clans. "It is really great meeting you both, but I gotta ask now that I've met you. How did Beca end up so tiny?" The redhead giggled out.

"We have no idea! When you meet the rest of her family you will see there isn't a small one in the bunch. Our son is the shortest male at 5'10". Both sides of Beca's gene pool are all tall folks. She's an anomaly." Elizabeth chuckled as her girl huffed good-naturedly.

"Hey, I may be small, but I make up for it by being really good in other ways." The small woman smirked.

"Beca!" Chloe and Aubrey scolded together each smacking the brunette lightly on a shoulder.

"What?!" Beca pulled a look of pure innocence. "I am smart and hard working. I mean I did get into several Ivy League colleges. I am a fine hand at finance. I even showed Jeff and Oscar my portfolio and everything. They can vouch for me. I am a really good cook, my Grams taught me everything she knows. You have both told me I can sing well and it was me that great grandma Beale let play her fancy instruments. I am also a super DJ who makes awesome mash-ups and has mad mixing skills. And I do believe it was me who kicked Brian Atkins backside the other day. What did you two think I was referring too?" The brunette's innocent smile turned a bit devilish.

All the adults cracked up as Chloe and Bree blushed as it was quite obvious what they had been thinking she had meant.

"It really is going to take the two of you to handle this tiny feisty lady." Lydia's shoulders were shaking with laughter.

Beca made a tsking sound shaking her head. "You two should really think more of me than that, but it's good to know you think I'm awesome in that respect too." She wiggled her eyebrows at her ladies causing the older adults to laugh even more.

"Oh yeah, our girls are certainly going to be kept on their toes with Beca." Oscar continued to chuckle as Chloe and Bree blushed a little redder, but really couldn't argue with the man's comment.

…..

The rest of the visit was enjoyable and Beca's Mitchell grandparents got on well with the Beales and Posens, but all too soon it was closing in on time for Beca to leave. Chloe and Aubrey followed Beca upstairs when she went up a little early to start getting her things ready to go home with her grandparents.

The older girls quickly pressed their fiancé between them as soon as the door was closed and locked, their hands and mouths everywhere as they each brought the younger to completion at least once as the younger used her magic fingers to do the same to them in return. It was almost a desperate need they felt to claim their love one more time before they parted. It was really going to be hard being away from each other until they all headed north together.

"I am going to miss you guys so much, but maybe I will get to see you next weekend for a little bit if you really do come to Barden to look at the townhouse before you go shopping in Atlanta." Beca held them both close with one arm as she was still pressed between her ladies.

"I'm going to miss you like crazy baby. I'm probably going to drive you nuts with social media." The ginger teased.

"I am going to be missing you just as badly as well, sweetheart." Aubrey kissed Beca on the top of her head from behind. "And I will be bugging you almost as much as Chloe. We will do our best to set-up a visit to Barden and Atlanta next weekend so we will have a little break in the middle of our time apart. Now we better let you clean up a little and head down before my mom comes up to get us."

The three reluctantly pulled apart and Beca quickly stepped into the bathroom to freshen up. When she came back out she saw her girls had done the same. Beca grabbed her backpack while Bree grabbed her smaller duffle and Chloe her overnight bag before the trio headed out the door.

Aubrey and Chloe's parents each pulled the little brunette into a hug once again making Beca feel like part of the family as they told her to take care of herself and each said they would be contacting her each for various reasons.

Beca's fiancés walked her to her grandparents' car each sharing one more passionate kiss with her before the brunette climbed in the back seat with her brother. With waves all around the Mitchells soon disappeared down the drive on their way back to Barden.

**PP/PP/PP/PP/PP**

**Another update, not as long as some, but sometimes my time is short or the story just doesn't flow as easy on some days as on others or I simply feel like I have reached a good place to finish a chapter. I hope you enjoy and thanks for reading. Also thanks to all of you who have added me to your favorites and/or follow lists. And a SPECIAL THANKS to all of you have taken the time to leave a review or drop me a line. It really does mean a lot. Everyone take care. Until Next Time… Holly**


End file.
